Smallville Electrik
by MiXBoY
Summary: [YA ESTÁ EL CAP. 6!!] Lana y Clark están a un paso de estar juntos por siempre, sin embargo el destino les tiene una sorpresa. Muchos secretos seran revelados, apareceran grandes obstaculos, pero sobre todo vivirán grandes aventuras. Dejen sus reviews
1. Cambios

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
-UNO-  
  
CAMBIOS  
  
- ¡Clark! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela -gritó Martha a Clark que aún seguía peinándose.  
  
-Voy, mamá. Hoy va a ser el gran día -dijo Clark desde su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Clark? Ya déjate de secretos -dijo la desconcertada madre.  
  
-Cuando llegue de la escuela te lo diré -aclaró Clark.  
  
Clark salió de la casa disparado a la escuela. Solo pensaba en una cosa, en eso que ocurriría esa misma noche.  
- ¿Qué pasa Clark? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado? -preguntó Pete a Clark al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Chloe desesperadamente.  
  
-No te lo puedo decir, Pete. Es algo muy secreto. Cuando Pete vio a Chloe, salio corriendo hacia ella olvidando a Clark.  
  
Éste siguió pensando en el suceso que ocurriría, el suceso que no quiso mencionar a nadie. En ese momento vio a Lana pasar por el pasillo con sus libros en los brazos. Con el collar de kryptonita que la caracterizaba. Sus cabellos oscuros caían y Clark veía como sus ojos brillaban. En ese momento volteo a ver a Clark y le sonrió, un segundo después volteó y soltó una lagrima.  
  
Clark sabía lo que ocurría. Whitney, su novio, estaba listo para irse de Smallville a la marina y eso significaría dejar de ver a Lana. El autobús salía esa misma tarde.  
  
Lana dio un beso de despedida a Whitney y le dijo adiós.  
  
-Lana, yo sé a quien amas, así que lo nuestro aquí termina y ahora podrás ser feliz con Clark -dijo Whitney a Lana.  
  
-Gracias, Whitney -Lana lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro.  
  
Whitney se fue y Lana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie estaba ahí para abrazarla. En ese momento apareció Lex. La abrazó y no preguntó nada. Solo entendió que algo andaba mal en la vida de Lana. Entendía su dolor. Entendía que la vida no era fácil para ella.  
  
Mientras... en la casa de los Kent, Clark contó a su madre "su plan".  
  
- ¡No lo puedo creer, Clark! -gritó Martha desde la cocina cuando Clark le contó lo que haría esa noche.  
  
- ¡Jonathan! Ven a la cocina. -gritó Martha de nuevo.  
  
El papá de Clark entró a la cocina y el joven le dijo "su plan".  
  
---  
  
-Lana, lo siento mucho -dijo Lex a Lana. - Ahora entiendo porque estas tan triste, pero aún tienes a Clark, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Clark es mi amigo, ¿él que tiene que ver aquí? Es mi novio el que se va.  
  
-Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes? Ahora entiendo porque Clark esta enamorado de ti.  
  
Lana le sonrió y volteo hacia abajo. No sabía que decir. Tomó su collar del meteorito y se lo dio a Lex.  
  
-Se lo iba a dar a Whitney, pero creo que no lo apreciaría -le dijo Lana.  
  
-Gracias, Lana... Me preguntaba que harás esta noche.  
  
-Nada -respondió Lana.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar que gustes.  
  
-Está bien -al decir esto Lana se fue caminando de nuevo a su casa.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, justamente llegó Clark.  
  
-Hola, Clark -dijo Lana.  
  
-Lana, ¿Qué harás esta noche? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Saldremos Lex y yo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
- ¿Con Lex? Pues si -dijo Clark un poco extrañado, jamás imaginó que Lex estuviera interesado en Lana.  
  
---  
  
-Clark, que bueno que nos acompañaste -dijo Lex mientras subían a su lujoso auto. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la nueva cafetería que acaban de abrir junto a la nuestra, Lana?  
  
-Me parece bien -dijo Lana un poco extraña.  
  
Así llegaron a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto en Smallville. La cafetería "Kryptón".  
  
Al llegar vieron un gran edificio con muchos cristales de espejo y demás cosas que lo hacían verse muy elegante.  
  
-Pídanme un helado de chocolate mientras voy a ponerle la alarma al auto, lo olvidé.  
  
-Si, Lex. No te preocupes -dijo Lana.  
  
-Oye, Lana. Este lugar esta muy bonito -dijo Clark. - Me pregunto que habrá en los demás pisos.  
  
-Pues mi tía me dijo que próximamente abrirán una librería muy grande en el segundo piso, una tienda de música también muy grande en ese mismo piso, un café Internet en el tercer piso, en el cuarto estará una tienda de ropa muy famosa y en el quinto piso nadie sabe lo que hay, supongo que son bodegas u oficinas.  
  
- ¿Y cuando abrirán todas esas tiendas?  
  
-Mañana -dijo Lana.- Vendremos Chloe y yo a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de Lex.  
  
- ¿La fiesta de Lex? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Si, ¿No recuerdas que ya va a ser la fiesta de inauguración de el nuevo edificio de LuthorCorp en Smallville?  
  
-Si, pero yo no sabía que era formal -explicó Clark.  
  
-Pues si, tendrás que ir de traje -dijo Lana a Clark.  
Cuando Lex fue a ponerle la alarma al auto vio el collar de Lana colgado en una de las ventanas, lo tomó y entró a la cafetería con él.  
  
Cuando Lex llegó, el mesero ya había tomado la orden.  
  
- ¿Y Lana? -preguntó Lex.  
  
-Fue rápido al tocador -dijo Clark que se empezaba a sentir débil, por suerte estaba algo alejado de él.  
  
-Vamos Clark, pregúntaselo -dijo Lex rápidamente, antes de que Lana llegara.  
  
-Si, Lex. Esta noche se lo preguntaré.  
  
En ese momento llegó el mesero a entregarles sus helados, el joven que los llevaba era alto, cabello negro y ojos verdes.  
  
Cuando se acercó empezó a sentirse mal, Lex se acerco al joven para ayudarlo, pero cada vez se sentía peor. Ya ni siquiera podía levantarse.  
  
Clark notó algo muy extraño, pero lo que pensó había sido una tontería, una completa tontería.  
  
Finalmente se llevaron al joven que resultó llamarse Rick.  
  
-Lana -dijo Clark frente a la casa de la joven justamente cuando se fue Lex. - Te quería preguntar algo.  
  
-Dime, Clark.  
  
-Ahora que no esta Whitney, pensé que tal vez... tú y yo podríamos...  
  
Lana hizo una cara de felicidad o algo parecido y volteó hacia abajo.  
  
-Pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos ser...  
  
- ¿Novios? -preguntó Lana desesperada.  
  
-Sí -afirmó Clark.  
  
-Clark, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, acabo de terminar con Whitney y no sé si pueda reponerme tan fácil de este rompimiento -dijo Lana con la respuesta en la boca, aunque prefirió no decirla aún.  
  
-Esta bien, Lana. Te esperaré hasta el fin del mundo. No te preocupes.  
  
-Gracias, Clark.  
- ¿Qué pasó, Clark? -preguntó Jonathan al ver entrar a su hijo.  
  
-Nada, papá. Lana me dijo que la esperara. ¿Cuándo crees que sea conveniente volverle a preguntar?  
  
- ¿Pues por qué no mañana?  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Clark.  
  
- ¡Ah! -escuchó Clark desde su casa, era Lana la que gritaba.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste eso, papá?  
  
-No, Clark. ¿Qué? -preguntó Jonathan.  
  
-Es Lana, debo ir a ayudarla.  
  
En ese momento Clark salio corriendo a casa de Lana. Al llegar, vio que un hombre común y corriente estaba cargando a Lana. Se la llevó corriendo muy rápido, pero Clark logró alcanzarlo, lo detuvo y tomó a Lana que estaba inconsciente.  
  
El hombre no mostró su rostro, solo se veía que era un joven y tenía el pelo negro.  
  
Clark y el misterioso joven se vieron de frente, Clark no logró distinguir el rostro, pero supo que era alguien conocido, su rostro se le hacía muy familiar.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo la tía de Lana que estaba llegando al lugar donde estaban los jóvenes.  
  
Clark volteo a verla y cuando regresó la vista al joven, había desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Qué haces con Lana, Clark? -dijo la tía de Lana.  
  
-Nada. Lo que pasa es que alguien intento secuestrarla o no sé. Por suerte yo estaba cerca y pude detenerlo.  
  
-Gracias, Clark. ¿Podrías llevarla a casa?  
  
-Claro, Nell -respondió Clark.  
  
---  
  
-Papá, creo que tengo un nuevo poder, escuchar desde lejos -dijo Clark a Jonathan.  
  
-Si, Clark. También lo estuve pensando mientras te fuiste.  
  
-Eso es bueno, ¿no? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Claro que sí, significa que cada día te vuelves más fuerte.  
  
-Papá, me acaba de pasar algo muy extraño -dijo Clark. - Cuando vi al hombre que quería llevarse a  
  
Lana sentí algo muy extraño, cómo si ya lo conociera. Pero lo poco que vi de su rostro no se me hizo nada conocido.  
  
-Pues es normal, hijo. A veces algunas personas causan sensaciones extrañas.  
  
-También pasó algo muy extraño en la cafetería nueva, de repente un joven que nos atendió empezó a sentirse muy mal y se lo llevó una ambulancia. Nadie lo notó, pero el joven de repente ya estaba trabajando otra vez. No se nos acerco de nuevo, pero yo vi que seguía atendiendo mesas.  
  
-Bueno, pues tal vez se sintió mejor. Eso no es extraño, Clark.  
  
-Tienes razón, papá -dijo Clark y en ese momento subió a dormir.  
  
---  
  
-Gracias por salvarme ayer, Clark -dijo Lana mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela.  
  
-No fue nada, iba pasando y te encontré.  
  
-Como quiera muchas gracias. Fue muy extraño sabes -dijo Lana. - El joven me dijo que si no era novia de su hermano, yo no sería novia de nadie.  
  
- ¿Y qué le respondiste? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-¿Qué mas? Pues que ni siquiera conocía a su hermano, entonces me dijo que iríamos a buscarlo.  
  
Fue cuando me tomó y solté un gran gritó. Creo que fue cuando desperté a mi tía. Después de eso, no supe nada porque me desmayé.  
  
-Lana, ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te pregunté ayer?  
  
-Clark, lo pensé muy bien y he tomado una gran decisión, una decisión que debí haber tomado desde el primer momento en que me preguntaste, esta decisión podría traernos mucha felicidad.  
  
- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál fue esa decisión? -preguntó Clark muy emocionado.  
  
-Te lo diré esta noche -dijo Lana sonriéndole y después dándose media vuelta para ir a su salón de clase.  
  
Clark estaba muy emocionado. Pensaba que finalmente Lana sería su novia y ahora que no tenía el collar que le hacía daño serían felices.  
  
-Se me hace tarde para ir con Chloe, le prometí que la acompañaría a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de Lex -dijo Lana a Nell.  
  
-Esta bien, Lana. Pero no te demores, quiero que me ayudes con unas cuentas.  
  
-No tardaremos.  
  
-Por cierto ¿a dónde irán a comprarlo? -preguntó Nell.  
  
-A "Kryptón", la nueva tienda. Hoy es la inauguración de los tres pisos de arriba y habrá muchas ofertas -respondió Lana.  
  
-Esta bien, quiero que me cuentes cómo esta la tienda -dijo Nell.  
  
-Claro, bueno ya me voy.  
  
Chloe estaba esperando a Lana afuera de su casa.  
  
Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo hermosa que era la tienda.  
  
Había muchos vestidos muy bonitos... Y también muchas mujeres que se arrebataban la ropa.  
  
Lana vio uno de los precios y se sorprendió ya que en verdad estaba muy barato.  
  
- ¿Quién será el dueño de aquí? -preguntó Lana a Chloe.  
  
-Pues supongo que alguien de Metrópolis que quiere ampliar su red de tiendas. Aunque nunca había escuchando alguna tienda que se llamará "Kryptón".  
  
-Ni yo -dijo Lana.  
  
-Señoritas, ¿Buscan algo en especial? -dijo una de las empleadas.  
  
-Buscábamos algún vestido de noche -dijo Lana.  
  
-Claro, síganme por aquí -dijo la señorita que las atendió.  
  
Lana y Chloe la siguieron y la joven les mostró un vestido verde muy bonito que estaba en uno de los aparadores.  
  
-Mira, Lana. Es muy hermoso -dijo Chloe.  
  
-Si, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Si -dijo Chloe mientras iba a los vestidores, dejando a Lana sola.  
  
-Señorita, me podría acompañar -dijo la empleada. - Alguien la llama.  
  
- ¿A mi me dice? -preguntó Lana.  
  
- ¿Usted es Lana Lang?  
  
-Si, yo soy -dijo Lana.  
  
-Entonces si es a usted. Acompáñeme por favor.  
  
Lana la siguió al elevador y después subieron al quinto piso, al misterioso quinto piso.  
  
- ¿A dónde me lleva? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-El jefe la quiere ver -dijo la empleada.  
  
- ¿Y quién es su jefe?  
  
-Su nombre es Rick Legan y desconozco la razón por la que quiera verla.  
  
Cuando llegaron Lana vio muchas oficinas o laboratorios que iban por un pasillo. La oficina del fondo era la del jefe. Cuando entró inmediatamente supo que era el mismo joven que se sentía mal el día anterior en la cafetería.  
  
-Lana Lang, yo soy el joven que intentó llevársela ayer en la noche -dijo Rick.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué intentó secuestrarme? -dijo Lana.  
  
-Mi hermano quiere ser su novio y yo lo ayudaré cueste lo que me cueste.  
  
-Pues que se presente a mi -dijo Lana desafiante.  
  
-Mire señorita Lang. Nuestra familia es una de las más importantes de donde venimos, si nos proponemos algo, lo logramos. Así que váyase haciendo a la idea de que será novia de mi hermano.  
  
- ¡Jamás! -gritó Lana a Rick mientras trataba de irse del lugar.  
  
-Antes de que se vaya, señorita Lang. Quiero informarle que algo terrible ocurrirá si no acepta ser novia de mi hermano. Nos veremos después. Y píenselo muy bien. ¡Ah! Y ni se le ocurra tener novio, porque el también sufrirá las consecuencias.  
  
Lana llegó con Chloe y compraron el vestido verde, sin embargo Lana seguía en su mundo, pensaba en Rick.  
  
- ¡Lana! -Gritó Clark al ver a la joven entrar a su casa, la alcanzó antes de entrar y le dijo: ¿Ya me lo dirás?  
  
-Si, Clark -dijo Lana y esperó un momento. - Lo pensé mejor de lo que crees y creo que es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos.  
  
-Pero yo pensé que nos amábamos.  
  
-Yo también lo pensé, Clark. Pero últimamente me he estado enamorando de otra persona -dijo Lana nerviosamente.  
  
- ¿De quién? -preguntó Clark lleno de celos.  
  
Lana bajó la cabeza y pensó un momento. Finalmente respondió:  
  
-De Lex.  
-DOS-  
  
MUERTE  
  
Una joven llamada Marian vuelve a Smallville, ella es una ex-novia de Whitney y vuelve para encontrarlo. Whitney vuelve a Smallville durante un fin de semana y se encuentra con Marian. Lana tendrá que tomar una decisión muy importante referente a Clark, Lex y Whitney. Marian resulta ser una de las afectadas por el meteorito y posee poderes sobrenaturales, los utilizará para vengarse de Lana ya que Whitney aún la amaba y estaba celosa. Rick se enfrenta a Clark y algo terrible ocurre, eso que Rick prometió a Lana.  
¡¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!! ¡SERÁ MUY EMOCIONANTE! 


	2. Muerte

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
Clark le preguntó a Lana si quería ser su novia. Un hombre llamado Rick Legan, el jefe de las nuevas tiendas "Kryptón", amenazó a Lana, que si no andaba con su hermano no andaría con nadie y algo terrible ocurriría. Lana le dijo a Clark que estaba enamorada de Lex.  
  
-DOS-  
  
MUERTE  
  
-No lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer -decía Pete a Clark cuando este ultimo le contó lo que le había dicho Lana.  
  
-Ya lo sé -dijo Clark.- algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo, ella me había dicho que su decisión nos haría felices, pero esto no me hace feliz.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez para ella la felicidad es tu amistad -dijo Pete.  
  
-Pete, Clark. Vengan rápido -gritó Chloe desde su oficina del periódico.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Chloe? -preguntó Clark un poco asustado.  
  
-Estuve investigando acerca de la tienda nueva, "Kryptón" -dijo Chloe que estaba sentada frente a la computadora.- Al parecer su dueño es Rick Legan y es de Smallville.  
  
-¿Smallville? -dijo Pete.  
  
-Jamás había oído hablar de él -dijo Clark.  
  
-Ya lo sé, en una entrevista que dio en Metrópolis dijo que ha vivido toda su vida en Smallville y que él estuvo presente en la lluvia de meteoritos.  
  
-O sea que el debe de ser muy rico, ¿no? -preguntó Pete.  
  
-Si, calculan su fortuna en 147 mil millones de dólares y tan solo tiene 18 años.  
  
-Eso no puede ser, es muy joven -dijo Clark.  
  
-Ya lo sé, eso es lo mas extraño de todo. Sus padres no viven con él, jamás lo hicieron.  
  
-¿Entonces de donde sacó tanto dinero? -se preguntó Pete.  
  
-Nadie lo sabe, tal vez sólo el lo sabe -respondió Chloe.  
  
-Bueno, Chloe y Pete. Tengo que irme -dijo Clark.  
  
-¿A donde vas? -preguntó Chloe.  
  
-Voy a ir a visitar a Lex. Tengo que hablar con él.  
  
-¿Es acerca de Lana? -preguntó Pete.  
  
-Si, claro -respondió Clark.  
  
Chloe sintió como se le rompía el corazón al oír hablar a Clark de Lana.  
Clark llegó a la mansión de Lex y lo vio platicando con una joven.  
  
-Lex, quisiera hablar contigo -dijo Clark.  
  
-Si, Clark. Pasa -dijo Lex.- Mira, te presento a Marian Luthor, mi prima.  
  
-Mucho gusto -dijo Clark.- Lex, te quiero hablar de Lana.  
  
-Si, vamos a mi oficina.  
  
Entraron y dejaron a Marian haciendo otra cosa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Clark?  
  
-Lex, Lana está enamorada de ti.  
  
-Eso no puede ser. Yo no le he dado motivos -se defendió Lex.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo fue que se enamoró de ti? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Estas seguro de que esta enamorada de mi?  
  
-Si, ella misma me lo dijo.  
  
-Pues iré a hablar con ella -dijo Lex.  
  
-Esta bien, espero que no me la robes -dijo Clark riendo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Clark -dijo Lex.- Sé controlarme.  
  
Salieron y se dieron cuenta de que Marian estaba escuchando todo lo que habían hablado.  
  
-Lo siento, Lex -dijo Marian.- Es que me moría de la curiosidad. ¿Ustedes hablan de Lana Lang?  
  
-Si, ¿la conoces? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Claro, era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niñas -dijo Marian.  
  
-Clark, Marian vivió un tiempo en Smallville -explicó Lex.  
  
-Así es, me mudé a Nueva York cuando tenía 12 años. No fue hace mucho.  
  
-Qué bien. Deberías visitar a Lana -le sugirió Clark.  
  
-Si, claro que lo haré. Pero más bien estoy ansiosa por visitar a Whitney.  
  
-¿A Whitney? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Si, él fue mi novio y cuando me fui prometimos que seriamos novios por siempre -explicó Marian.  
  
-Ah -dijo Clark, pensando que esa promesa se había roto hacia mucho tiempo, cuando Whitney le dijo a Lana que si quería ser su novia.  
  
-Bueno, Clark. Será mejor que te vayas -dijo Lex sabiendo en que pensaba Clark.  
  
-Si, Lex.  
En casa de Lana, Lex y ella hablaban seriamente.  
  
-Lana -dijo Lex.- ¿Estas enamorada de mí?  
  
Lana bajó la cabeza y pensó un momento.  
  
-Lex, te diré la verdad solo a ti. He encontrado a un gran amigo en ti y creo que es justo que lo sepas.  
  
-Claro, Lana. Dímelo -dijo Lex.  
  
-Un hombre llamado Rick Legan me amenazó. Me dijo que si yo tengo novio algo terrible le ocurrirá.  
  
Es por eso que quiero mantener lejos a Clark.  
  
-Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, Lana -dijo Lex.- Yo te prometo que Clark y tú estarán muy seguros y nada les ocurrirá. Si lo amas, pues acepta ser su novia.  
  
-Gracias, Lex -dijo Lana, lo abrazó y le dijo: Eres un gran amigo.  
  
-Ah, por cierto -dijo Lex.- Vino Marian de Nueva York. Pronto vendrá a visitarte.  
  
-¿Y tú cómo conoces a Marian? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Pues es mi prima.  
  
-¡Claro! Ella es Marian Luthor, lleva tu mismo apellido, ¿Cómo no lo noté?  
  
-Bueno, Lana. Tengo que irme para seguir con los detalles de la inauguración del nuevo edificio.  
  
Lex se fue y dejó pensando seriamente a Lana. ¿Debería aceptar a Clark en su vida?  
  
---  
  
-¡Marian! -Gritó Lana al ver a la joven.- ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Muy bien, Lana ¿y tú?  
  
-También muy bien, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Nada, Lana. Vengo a ver a Whitney.  
  
-Whitney se fue a la marina, ¿no te habían dicho? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-No, nadie me había dicho nada.  
  
En ese momento alguien entró a la casa de Lana, donde estaban las dos jóvenes.  
  
-¿Hay alguien en casa?  
  
¡Era Whitney!  
  
-¡¿Marian?! -Gritó Whitney.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo por ti -dijo Marian.  
  
-¿Qué? No puede ser -dijo Whitney.- Marian, me gustaría que habláramos en privado.  
  
-Claro, vayamos a tomar un café -dijo Marian.  
  
Los jóvenes salieron y Lana supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría.  
  
-Marian, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora yo amo a Lana -dijo Whitney.  
  
Marian quedó en impactada, no sabía que decir.  
  
-Perdóname, Marian -dijo Whitney, en ese momento se fue.  
  
Pero antes de que Whitney abriera la puerta esta explotó inmediatamente. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero inmediatamente se fue.  
  
-Lana, ¡ahora tendrás que cuidarte! -pensó Marian. ¡Ella había sido la que explotó la puerta!  
-Vine solo este fin de semana -explicó Whitney a Lana y Clark cuando estaban en la casa de la joven.- Por ser nuevo me dieron libre este fin de semana, sin embargo será sólo este.  
  
-Pero mejor cuéntanos que te dijo Marian -propuso Lana.  
  
-Pues nada, le dije que lo nuestro había terminado. Supongo que ustedes son novios, ¿no? -dijo  
  
Whitney refiriéndose a Clark y Lana.  
  
-No -aclaró Lana.- Aunque Clark y yo debemos hablar.  
  
-Pues entonces los dejo solos, tengo que visitar a mis amigos -dijo Whitney. Momentos después salió de la casa de Lana.  
  
-Bueno, Lana. ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?  
  
-Ahora no, Clark. Hoy tengo un día muy ocupado, tal vez esta noche.  
  
-Esta bien, Lana -dijo Clark.- Me voy a mi casa.  
  
Clark salió y Lana se dispuso a descansar en su habitación.  
-Muy bien, muy bien -dijo una voz.  
  
-¡Marian! ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Lana.  
  
-Con que engañas a Whitney con Clark -dijo la joven.  
  
-Yo ya no soy novia de Whitney -dijo Lana.  
  
-¡Eso es mentira! -Gritó Marian fijando la mirada en Lana.- Whitney me dijo otra cosa.  
  
-¡No sé que te dijo Whitney, pero yo ya no soy su novia! -gritó Lana.  
  
En ese momento los cristales de las ventanas de la casa de Lana explotaron.  
  
-Lana, ¡tú serás la siguiente en explotar!  
  
Marian tomó a Lana, la sacó de la casa, la abrazó y mágicamente flotaron en el aire.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Marian? -preguntó Lana asustada.  
  
-Cuando cayó la lluvia de meteoritos yo iba con mi tío Lionel porqué estaba en Smallville, pero en ese momento me cayó una de las piedras del meteorito justo en la cabeza. Estuve tres semanas en el hospital, cuando desperté descubrí que podía volar y podía hacer explotar las cosas con solo verlas y fijar mi mirada en estas. Mis padres se asustaron, creyeron que se me pasaría. Pasaron varios años y cuando cumplí doce se percataron de que nunca me curaría. Me llevaron con muchos doctores, finalmente estuve en Nueva York un año, cuando me harté de ellos los exploté y por eso vine con mi primo Lex, quería ver a Whitney además.  
  
-Eres muy cruel, Marian -dijo Lana compadeciéndose del dolor que había sufrido al ver que sus padres no la veían como una niña normal.  
  
-Ahora será mejor que mueras, Lana -dijo Marian llena de celos.  
  
En ese momento bajaron en la mansión de Lex, entraron y no había nadie, siguieron volando buscando a Whitney, pero no estaba tampoco. Marian se cansó y bajó en el primer lugar desolado que vio.  
  
-Mira, Lana. Yo amo a Whitney con todas mis fuerzas y no permitiré que me lo quites, me entiendes -dijo Marian respirando difícilmente.- Puedes irte esta vez, pero si Whitney me llega a rechazar de nuevo tú serás la culpable y te eliminaré inmediatamente.  
  
Lana salió corriendo muy asustada a su casa.  
  
Antes de llegar a su casa, llegó a la de Clark para decirle lo que ocurría, sin embargo no estaba.  
  
-Clark no ha venido a la casa desde que me dijo que iba a la tuya -dijo Martha a Lana.  
  
-Muchas gracias, iré a buscarlo con Pete o Chloe.  
-No, conmigo no ha venido -dijo Pete a Lana.- Vayamos con Chloe. Tal vez esté con ella.  
  
Juntos fueron con Chloe, pero la respuesta fue la misma, definitivamente Clark había desaparecido.  
  
Después fueron los tres a la mansión de Lex. Lo peor era que tampoco Lex estaba.  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado? -se preguntó Chloe que estaba muy preocupada por Clark.  
  
-Ya es muy noche -dijo Pete.- Será mejor esperar a mañana. Tal vez para entonces ya haya llegado a su casa.  
  
Al día siguiente Lana fue a la casa de los Kent, pero Clark no había llegado a dormir. Todos estaban muy preocupados. Lana decidió buscar por todo Smallville a Clark.  
  
-¿Con que preocupada por tu amigo? -dijo una voz que llegaba al lugar donde estaba Lana. Era Rick Legan.  
  
-¿Tú lo tienes, verdad? -Preguntó Lana desafiante.- Regrésame a Clark.  
  
-No sólo tengo a Clark, también tengo a Lex y a Whitney -dijo Rick Legan.- Claro, ven al quinto piso de mi tienda ahora mismo, ahí te entregaré lo que quede de ellos.  
  
Lana se enfureció y se lanzó contra él. Sin embargo se detuvo y le dijo que caminaran hacia el edificio.  
  
Al llegar Lana vio a Lex, Clark y Whitney amarrados en una silla e inconscientes. Clark no podía usar su fuerza ya que justamente Lex estaba usando el collar de kryptonita de Lana.  
  
-¿Cómo los atrapaste? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Pues primero fui por Lex, aunque fue un verdadero problema ya que al acercarme me sentí un poco mal, después fui con Clark que estaba saliendo de tu casa y finalmente por Whitney. Estuve espiándote mucho tiempo para saber quienes son la posible "competencia" de mi hermano.  
  
-Eres un cretino -gritó Lana mientras iba a rescatar a sus amigos.  
  
-¡Detente Lana Lang! -gritó el despiadado de Rick Legan.- Esto no termina así. Primero tienes que darme tu palabra de que serás la novia de mi hermano.  
  
-Jamás seré la novia de tu hermano, si él es como tú, igual de despiadado y vil -respondió Lana.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces uno de tus amigos pagará las consecuencias.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Lana asustada.  
  
-Así es, Lana -dijo Rick. En ese momento Rick se movió muy rápido y amarró a Lana en una silla, frente a los jóvenes. Lana ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-A ti, nada. A tus amigos... los mataré -respondió Rick.  
  
Lana gritó y trato de soltarse, pero no lo logró.  
  
-Esta bien, Lana -dijo Rick.- Sólo mataré a uno, pero tú tendrás que elegirlo, si no eliges: los mato a los tres.  
  
-¡Noo! -gritó Lana.  
  
En ese momento alguien entró al cuarto donde estaban los jóvenes.  
  
-Con que tú eres Rick Legan -dijo la persona que entró.  
  
-Si, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? -preguntó Rick.  
  
-Mi nombre es Marian Luthor y vengo a ayudarte.  
  
-No necesito tu ayuda -dijo Rick mientras Lana veía a Marian y Rick discutir.  
  
-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Marian? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Pues te estaba espiando cuando hablabas con Rick -respondió Marian.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Rick bastante furioso.  
  
-Vengo porque quiero que mates a Whitney, olvídate de los otros dos -dijo Marian.  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no me dirás que hacer! -gritó Rick, en ese momento tomó a la joven por el cuello y le lanzó una descarga de energía eléctrica.  
  
Marian empezó a tener una convulsión hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo con sangre en todo el cuerpo y por supuesto que sin vida.  
  
-Ahora Lana, es hora de que elijas al que morirá de la misma manera que esta joven.  
  
-¡Jamás! Prefiero que me mates a mí -dijo Lana.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces mataré a Whitney, al que mencionó la joven y ya sabes que hacer para la próxima. Si quieres seguir teniendo otros dos amigos tendrás que separarte de ellos por siempre o ser la novia de mi hermano.  
  
-¡No! -gritó Lana de nuevo al ver como Rick se acercaba a Whitney, en ese momento cayó inconsciente y ya no supo lo que ocurrió.  
  
En ese momento todas las personas que compraban en "Kryptón" escucharon el grito de dolor de un hombre.  
Todos vestían de negro, la mamá de Whitney, Lana, Clark, Lex, Chloe, Pete, entre otros. Estaban en el cementerio de Smallville enterrando a Whitney, el malvado hombre lo había asesinado cruelmente.  
Afuera de la casa de Lana estaban hablando Clark y la joven.  
  
-Clark, he cambiado de opinión -dijo Lana a Clark.  
  
-¿En serio, Lana? -preguntó Clark muy emocionado.  
  
-Si, Clark -dijo Lana con una cara muy triste.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería que fueras sólo mi amigo y no mi novio? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Si, Lana -dijo Clark.- Supongo que ahora...  
  
Lana se levantó y antes de entrar a su casa dijo:  
  
-No, Clark -interrumpió Lana.- Ya tampoco quiero ser tu amiga y no te quiero volver a ver jamás.  
-TRES-  
  
BRILLO  
  
Smallville High School prepara cada año una obra de teatro con motivo del fin de curso, este año harán "Blancanieves y los siete enanos". A Lana le toca ser Blancanieves y a Rose le toca de bruja. Cómo siempre, Lana opaca a Rose en todo, pero esta vez la envidia llegará al limite y tratará de matarla con verdadera brujería. Por su parte, a Clark le toca de príncipe y hará hasta lo imposible por volver a tener a Lana como amiga, aunque sea.  
¡¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!! SERÁ MUY DIVERTIDO. 


	3. Brillo

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
Rick Legan llegó a Smallville para poner un negocio de tiendas, él quiere a toda costa que Lana sea novia de su hermano, mató a Whitney para que no sé interpusiera entre Lana y el hermano y para tenerla amenazada porque no debería andar con nadie. Lana dejó de hablarle a Lex y a Clark.  
  
-TRES-  
  
BRILLO  
-Pete... serás tontín -dijo la maestra de teatro, Miss River.- Muy bien, ya están todos los enanos.  
  
Ahora solo faltan el príncipe, Blancanieves y la bruja malvada. Como ustedes saben esto esta saliendo por sorteo, yo no elijo nada.  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de Whitney y Clark había sobrevivido a la negativa de Lana.  
  
Miss River sacó un papel de una caja y estaba escrito el nombre de Chloe.  
  
-Perfecto, Chloe. Tú serás, la bruja malvada.  
  
-Sí, miss River -contestó Chloe muy emocionada.  
  
Miss River volvió a sacar otro papel y salió Lana.  
  
-Lana, tu serás Blancanieves.  
  
Cuando miss River dijo esto una joven de anteojos y de pelo negro hizo cara de decepción. Al parecer ella pensaba ser Blancanieves. Su nombre era Rose McGowan.  
  
Finalmente sacó otro papel de otra caja y salió Clark.  
  
-Clark, tu serás el príncipe -dijo la maestra.  
  
Lana no sabía para donde voltear ya que no quería ver a Clark.  
  
-Bueno, jóvenes. Como ustedes saben, cada año la escuela Smallville High hace una obra de teatro, en esta ocasión representaremos "Blancanieves y los siete enanos".  
  
El día en que se representará será el jueves 27 de Febrero a las 7 de la noche en el teatro de Smallville. Ensayaremos estas semanas mientas que se preparan los vestuarios.  
  
-¿27 de Febrero? -preguntó Chloe muy decepcionada.  
  
-Si, Chloe, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ese día iré con mi papá a Metrópolis.  
  
-Ay, Chloe -dijo miss River decepcionada, sabía que Chloe actuaría muy bien ese papel.- Creo que tendremos que buscar una suplente. ¿Quién podrá ser?  
  
Nadie levantaba la mano, simplemente porque ya no había personas. Sólo una, Rose, pero parecía que la maestra no la veía, no se había dado cuenta de que Rose no tenía papel en la obra.  
  
Furiosa, Rose se levantó y le dijo a miss River que ella no tenía papel.  
  
-Miss River, yo podría suplir a Chloe -dijo Rose.  
  
-Perfecto, Kate -dijo miss River.  
  
-Me llamó Rose -aclaró la joven.  
-Rose, ten tus diálogos -dijo Lana a la chica mientras le entregaba el guión.  
  
-Gracias, Lana.  
  
-Y dime, Rose. ¿Cuándo te inscribiste en Smallville High School?  
  
-He estado aquí siempre. Pensé que lo habías notado. No sólo eso, también estuvimos juntas en la primaria y secundaria.  
  
-¿En serio? No te había notado -dijo Lana.  
  
Rose enfureció ya que Lana siempre le había ganado en todo, desde que eran niñas, siempre le había tenido mucha envidia.  
-Chloe, ¿Para que irás a Metrópolis? -preguntó Lana mientras estaban solas.  
  
-Pues es que probablemente nos mudemos a Metrópolis y como el jueves es el día de descanso de mi papá, pues todos los jueves desde Junio hasta Agosto iremos a Metrópolis para buscar casas.  
  
-Ahora entiendo -dijo Lana.  
  
-Pero mejor platícame de Clark, Lana.  
  
-No hay nada que hablar, Chloe -dijo Lana entre lágrimas.  
  
-Vamos, Lana. Cuéntame. Por algo somos amigas.  
  
Lana puso su cabeza sobre el hombre de Chloe y le contó lo de Rick Legan.  
  
-Lana, deberías ir a la policía o por lo menos hablar con Clark -dijo Chloe.  
  
-No, Chloe. Podría matarlo. Tiene poderes.  
  
Inmediatamente a Chloe se le iluminaron los ojos y pensó en visitar al tal Rick Legan.  
  
Como todos saben, Chloe es aficionada de todo lo extraño.  
-Soy Chloe Sullivan, reportera del diario de Smallville High School. Quiero hacerle una entrevista acerca de la tienda "Kryptón".  
  
-Claro -dijo Rick.  
  
-¿Qué me puede decir del asesinato que se cometió aquí?  
  
-No tengo nada que ver, al parecer un loco mató a dos jóvenes con cargas eléctricas -respondió Rick.  
  
Todas las respuestas de Rick Legan hacían parecer que él no tuvo nada que ver, pero Chloe se propuso averiguar más.  
-¡Maldita, Lana! -dijo Rose en su habitación.- Siempre se lleva todo el crédito.  
  
En ese momento entró la mamá de Rose a su habitación.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, hija? -preguntó la desconcertada madre.  
  
-Nada, sólo quiero que te vayas -respondió Rose bruscamente.  
  
-Esta bien, hija. Pero cualquier cosa que te pase quiero que me lo cuentes.  
  
Rose no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento y decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo. Camino por un rato hasta que se encontró con una piedra verde, la tomó y pensó inmediatamente en examinarla, recogió un poco mas de esas misteriosas piedras y las llevó a su casa, las piedras eran kryptonita.  
  
Experimentó con ellas toda la noche, le agregaba cosas para ver su resultado, y así siguió varios días más.  
-Lana, es hora de ensayar la escena final con Clark -dijo miss River mientras ensayaban.  
  
-Si, miss River -dijo Clark mientras veía a Lana con mucho amor, sin embargo esta rechazaba su mirada.  
  
Los jóvenes se pusieron en sus posiciones y Clark besó a Lana en verdad, en el guión no estaba escrito un verdadero beso, pero Clark aprovechó.  
  
Lana sentía que su vida tomaba sentido, las cosas malas que habían ocurrido parecía que desaparecían en ese preciso instante. Lana se vio a si misma junto con Clark en un lugar al parecer lejano, ellos dos solos y felices. De repente, Clark separó sus labios, ¿Había sido una actuación? se preguntaba Lana.  
  
-Blancanieves, despierta de tus sueños -dijo Clark, cuando Lana abrió los ojos sonrió y abrazó a Clark y le pidió perdón al oído, muchas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
  
Todos aplaudieron la actuación de Lana y Clark, por supuesto Rose enfureció y salió del foro.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Rose? -preguntó miss River.  
  
-Ni idea -respondió Pete que seguía emocionado por Clark y Lana.  
Rose estaba en su habitación aún experimentando con la kryptonita que había encontrado. De repente mezcló dos sustancias con la kryptonita y de estas se creó una nueva, color verde y olor muy dulce.  
  
-Creo que la probaré con mi madre -dijo Rose.  
  
Tomó un pedazo de pie de manzana y le vertió la formula obtenida. Después se la dio a su madre, ésta cayó al piso inmediatamente después de probarla. Al día siguiente despertó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
Rose tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y mató a su madre para que dejara de entrometerse en su vida, después enterró el cadáver en el jardín de su casa.  
  
-¡Perfecto! -dijo Rose, con esa fórmula ya podré arruinar su obra de teatro.  
  
-Sé lo pondré a la manzana que utilizarán en la obra y así Lana no despertará.  
  
Entre maléficas risas Rose se pasó la tarde, había enloquecido por completo.  
-Muy bien, jóvenes -dijo miss River.- Por fin mañana se estrenará la obra, aquí tienen sus vestuarios.  
  
La maestra entregó a Lana toda la ropa para que ella la repartiera.  
  
-Aquí dejaré todo, miss River. Mañana por la mañana repartiré todo -dijo Lana dejando la ropa en una mesa del teatro, que era donde ensayaban.  
  
Rose vio de nuevo una oportunidad para molestar a Lana.  
  
Cuando todos se fueron Rose tomó el vestuario de la obra y lo escondió en uno de los compartimientos secretos del camerino donde estaban todos.  
Al día siguiente todos estaban muy emocionados y Lana fue al teatro por los vestuarios, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaban, empezó a alterarse y lo primero que hizo fue ir con Clark para contarle.  
  
-No puede ser, Lana -dijo Clark a la joven que seguía muy asustada.- Vamos a buscarlos bien.  
  
Fueron al teatro y ya ahí lo primero que hizo Clark fue ver con su visión de rayos x. Inmediatamente los encontró en una de las entradas secretas que se encontraban en el piso.  
  
-Gracias, Clark -dijo Lana.- ¿Pero quién pudo haber escondido el vestuario? Sólo alguien de la misma obra.  
  
-Pues recuerdo perfectamente que la ultima en salir fue Rose.  
  
-¿Rose? -Se preguntó Lana.- ¿Pero porqué lo haría ella?  
  
Clark sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber quien mas pudo haberlos escondido.  
  
Gracias a dios ya los habían encontrado y no había que preocuparse ya, bueno eso es lo que pensaban ellos.  
-Aquí esta tu disfraz, Pete -dijo Lana mientras entregaba el disfraz.- Y finalmente aquí esta el tuyo, Rose.  
  
-Gracias, Lana -dijo la joven llena de furia pero fingiendo que le simpatizaba Lana.  
  
-Muy bien -dijo miss River.- Ahora ya tienen su vestuario y es tiempo de que vayan a sus casas a arreglarse y los quiero ver a todos aquí a las 6. ¿Esta bien?  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon.  
  
Lana y Clark se fueron juntos para hablar.  
-Clark, no quería hablarte porque me amenazaron -explicó Lana un poco temerosa aún.  
  
-¿Te amenazaron? ¿Quién? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Rick Legan, el dueño de "Kryptón". Me dijo que si no andaba con su hermano algo muy terrible te ocurriría a ti, a Lex y a Whitney. Él fue quién lo mató.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Clark que había quedado atónito.  
  
-Si, Clark. Por eso te dije que ya no quería ser tu amiga. ¡Ah! Y también te mentí en lo de Lex. No estoy enamorada de él.  
  
-Gracias por decirme todo esto, Lana. Me quitas un gran peso de encima.  
  
Lana tomó la mano de Clark y se fue muy cerca de él todo el camino.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Lana, Clark le tomó las manos y le dijo:  
  
-Lana, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-Clark -dijo Lana.- Cuando terminé la obra te lo diré, ahora si estoy segura de mi respuesta.  
  
-Esta bien, Lana.  
Había llegado la hora. Clark estaba vestido de príncipe y Lana de una hermosa princesa. Por su parte, la malvada Rose estaba espiando a Clark y Lana que se encontraban platicando entre muchas caricias inocentes.  
  
-¡Maldita, Lana! Me las pagará -pensó Rose.  
  
-Muy bien, chicos -dijo miss River.- Es hora de la primera escena, cuando el príncipe conoce a Blancanieves.  
  
En ese momento entraron a escena los jóvenes, vieron que mucha gente había acudido a verlos, en primera fila estaban Nell, Jonathan, Martha y Lex. En ese momento comenzaron los diálogos de la obra de teatro para la cual habían ensayado mucho.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Lana "Blancanieves", que estaba sentada en una de las fuentes de su palacio, al joven que entraba a su palacio.  
  
-Mi nombre es Alfred y soy tu príncipe -respondió Clark.  
  
-Alfred, ¿vienes por mí? -Preguntó Lana.- ¿Vienes a sacarme de este palacio lleno de mal?  
  
-Claro, Blancanieves. Vengo a hacerte feliz.  
  
-Gracias, príncipe Alfred -dijo Lana mientras se acercaba a besar a Clark.  
  
En ese momento se dieron un tierno beso que nadie podría arruinar, hasta que alguien lanzó una bola de papel directo a la cabeza de Lana e interrumpió tan hermoso beso.  
  
Cuando Lana volteó vio a un joven e inmediatamente supo que se trataba del popular Michael Lean. Lana sabía que Michael era muy guapo, reemplazaría a Whitney en el equipo de football ahora que él no estaba, tenía miles de muchachas a sus pies, todas muy bellas, y sin embargo le había lanzado una bola de papel a Lana.  
  
El joven tenía una cara de odio o algo por el estilo, Lana decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la obra.  
  
-¡Maldita Blancanieves! -gritó la bruja malvada desde su ventana del castillo.  
  
-Mi malvada madrastra no me quiere -dijo Lana a Clark.- Quiero que me rescates de ella.  
  
Lana empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, notaba que Michael la veía sin descansar, la veía con una mirada de desprecio. ¿Sería que Lana no estaba a su altura? Pero si nunca se habían tratado, él era amigo de Whitney, pero jamás se presentaron.  
  
La obra continuó su rumbo natural hasta que llegó el momento de que Blancanieves mordiera la manzana. Antes de entrar a escena Rose tomó una de las manzanas de la canasta y le inyectó la fórmula que tenía guardada en su bolsillo.  
  
-Ahora si, Blancanieves. Duerme y arruina la gran noche -pensó Rose.  
-Vamos, Blancanieves -decía Rose en su papel de la bruja.- Prueba esta roja manzana.  
  
-Esta bien -accedió Lana. Al momento de morder la manzana Lana cayó al suelo, cayó tan fuerte que todo el teatro escucho el sonido del golpe y Pete se acercó a levantarla, le susurró al oído:  
  
-Lo hiciste muy real, Lana.  
  
Pero Pete no obtuvo respuesta. La cargó y la puso sobre una mesa, simulando la caja de cristal, para que todo el público la viera.  
  
Pete salio del escenario y las luces se apagaron para que quitaran la casa de los enanos. Pete fue el que lo hizo. Jaló unas cuerdas y la casa de los enanos, que se situaba en la parte derecha del escenario y aunque era pequeña estaba pesada por ser de madera, se levantó. Después amarró las cuerdas para que la casa no se cayera.  
  
Lex desde su asiento vio que la manzana que había mordido Lana había caído fuera del escenario, Lex la tomó e inmediatamente supo que algo tenía ya que la manzana estaba color verde por dentro.  
  
Decidió esperar a que pasara algo.  
-Blancanieves, por favor despierta -dijo Clark, momentos después besó a Lana con la misma dulzura de antes. Pero para variar Michael volvió a arrojar una bola de papel.  
  
-Blancanieves, despierta -repitió Clark.  
  
Pero Lana no despertaba, la gente estaba esperando alguna reacción de Lana o de algún otro personaje.  
  
Por suerte Lex había sido mas inteligente y había entrado a la parte trasera del teatro donde estaban todos los actores, tomó a Rose por el brazo bruscamente y la llevó al escenario, después la empujó y la obligó a que hiciera algo para arreglar la obra que ella misma había arruinado.  
  
-...si es que quieres seguir viviendo -dijo Lex explícitamente a la joven, que se encontraba muy asustada.  
  
En ese momento Rose accedió a entrar en escena.  
  
-Blancanieves no despertará jamás -dijo Rose malvadamente, pero también muy asustada.  
  
-¡Dime cómo despertarla! -exclamó Clark que estaba también muy asustado.  
  
-¡Para despertarla debes de matarme y eso no lo lograras! -dijo la malvada bruja.  
  
Lex estaba justo a un lado de las cuerdas que sujetaban la casa de los enanos, vio el panorama y se dio cuenta que Rose estaba justo debajo de ella. Completamente consiente, soltó las cuerdas y estas hicieron que la casa cayera justo sobre Rose.  
  
La gente empezó a gritar como desesperada, no sabían si eso había sido una actuación o si era parte de la obra, mágicamente Lana despertó y vio a Clark. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Lex había desaparecido de la escena del crimen y el telón se cerró cuando Clark y Lana se besaron.  
Estaban Clark y Lana aún vestidos de sus personajes afuera de la casa de Lana.  
  
-Lana -dijo Clark.- Pobre Rose, no merecía morir.  
  
-Ya lo sé, Clark. Pero todo fue un accidente.  
  
-Si, gracias a eso no se volverán a hacer obras de teatro en la escuela.  
  
-Si, lo sé -dijo Lana.  
  
-Bueno, Lana. Cambiemos de tema -sugirió Clark.  
  
-Si, Clark. -dijo Lana.- Te quiero decir que te amo con todo mi corazón y sería tu novia hasta el fin del mundo.  
  
-Entonces... -dijo Clark.  
  
-Entonces esperaré a que la amenaza termine -interrumpió Lana.- Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, Clark. Cuando me necesites, ahí estaré, y cuando sea el momento de ser tu novia, con mucho gusto lo seré.  
  
-Esta bien... "mi Blancanieves" -finalizó Clark con un abrazo.  
-CUATRO-  
  
CASANOVA  
  
Clark cumple años y Lana y Lex, con colaboración de Jonathan y Martha, deciden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa. Clark se llevará una gran sorpresa al recibir grandes y costosos regalos anónimos que al parecer provienen de una enamorada de Clark. Clark llega a pensar que Lex es el que le manda tan costosos regalos. La fiesta se lleva a cabo, pero algo empezará a arruinarla, la primera parte será el comienzo de una gran aventura.  
¡NO TE LO PIERDAS! SERÁ MUY DIVERTIDO. 


	4. Casanova

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
Rick Legan es el dueño de las tiendas "Kryptón", mató a Whitney para que no se interpusiera entre su hermano y Lana, Lana dejo de hablarles a Lex y Clark, hubo una obra de teatro donde Clark y Lana se volvieron a hablar, pero esperarían a que la amenaza de Rick Legan terminara.  
-CUATRO-  
  
CASANOVA  
-¡Clark, por fin será tu cumpleaños! -exclamó Lana muy feliz al entrar a la casa de Clark.  
  
-Sí, Lana. Yo también estoy feliz de cumplir 16 años -dijo Clark.  
  
-¿Pero por qué no quieres hacer una fiesta, Clark? Seria genial -agregó Lana.  
  
-No, Lana. Eso es demasiado y es imposible organizarla en sólo un día -respondió Clark.  
  
-Esta bien, Clark. Pero te arrepentirás -dijo Lana entre risas un poco fingidas.  
  
Clark y Lana pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde juntos, fueron a visitar la ya famosa tiendo "Kryptón". Visitaron cada rincón de ella. Desde la tienda de ropa, pasando por la de discos hasta llegar a la cafetería donde comieron. Sabían el peligro que corrían al estar en la tienda, por Rick Legan. Pero no se detuvieron y siguieron recorriéndola.  
  
-Tienes que ver esta chamarra, Lana -dijo Clark señalando una chamarra negra de piel que se encontraba en uno de los aparadores.  
  
-Pues vamos a ver cuanto cuesta -sugirió Lana.  
  
No podían creer el precio de la chamarra.  
  
-¿900 dólares? -decía Clark que aún no podía creerlo.  
  
-Y tenía oferta de apertura, ¡Eh, Clark! -recalcó Lana.  
-¿Entonces, ya decidiste que harás mañana? -preguntó Lana que seguía muy terca con lo de la fiesta.  
  
-¡Sí, Lana! Estaré en mi casa y ahí comeré con mis papás y mis amigos, solamente -respondió Clark que parecía perder la paciencia.  
  
Salieron de la tienda y empezaron a caminar para llegar a sus respectivas casas. Eran como las cinco de la tarde, estuvieron en la tienda desde que salieron de la escuela. Era viernes así que estaban libres.  
  
Iban caminando cuando de repente Clark y Lana se sorprendieron al ver una caja mediana envuelta en papel de regalo tirada en la calle, Clark volteó a todos lados para ver si era de alguien, pero simplemente no había nadie cerca. Cuando la recogieron se sorprendieron mucho mas al ver que el regalo estaba dirigido a Clark. La nota decía:  
  
"Para: Clark Kent  
  
De: A quien le robaste el corazón  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! =)"  
-¡Clark, tienes una enamorada secreta! -Gritó Lana un poco emocionada.- Vamos ábrelo.  
  
Clark lo abrió y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era la chamarra de 900 dólares que acababan de ver en la tienda "Kryptón".  
  
-Imposible, Clark -dijo Lana que estaba muy sorprendida.- Tu enamorada al parecer te conoce muy bien... y tiene mucho dinero.  
  
-¿Crees que deba quedármela? -preguntó Clark un poco indeciso.  
  
-Pues llévatela y pregúntale a tus papás -sugirió Lana.  
  
Todo el camino Clark se la pasó emocionado pensando en su costoso regalo.  
  
-Por primera vez alguien me regala algo caro de la nada, bueno aparte del auto que me dio Lex -le dijo Clark a Lana.  
  
Lana al principio se había emocionado mucho pero ahora estaba un poco celosa de la tal admiradora, al principio jamás pensó que Clark se interesaría en ella. Pero al darse cuenta que Clark le estaba tomando aprecio al regalo empezó a sentirse celosa.  
  
-Ya, Clark -dijo Lana con los mismos celos de antes.- No le tomes tanto aprecio a ese regalo, no sabes quien te lo dio.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene, Lana? No sé quien me lo dio, es por eso que le tomo aprecio, si supiera tal vez no lo querría tanto. Además, ya es imposible devolverlo, tendré que quedármelo -dijo Clark con una sonrisa y aferrándose al regalo.  
-¡No, Clark! No puedes quedártela -gritó Jonathan cuando Clark le mostró el regalo.  
  
-Vamos, Jonathan. Es su cumpleaños y la que se lo regalo debe estar muy enamorada de él -dijo Martha defendiendo a su hijo.- No lo dejaste quedarse con el auto que le regaló Lex, por lo menos déjalo quedarse con esta chamarra que tanto le gustó.  
  
Jonathan lo pensó bien y finalmente dijo:  
  
-Esta bien, pero sólo porque es tu cumpleaños.  
  
En ese momento a Lex se le vino una descabellada idea que le recorrió todo el cuerpo dándole escalofríos.  
  
¿Acaso Lex le había regalado la chamarra? No conocía a nadie con tanto dinero como para gastarlo en una chamarra para él.  
  
-Imposible -pensó Clark. Inmediatamente fue a contarle a Lana su idea.  
  
-No puede ser, Clark -le dijo Lana.- Lex te la hubiera dado en persona, además no creo que le hayas robado el corazón.  
  
-Tienes razón, Lana. Él me la hubiera entregado.  
Clark regresó a su casa porque ya era de noche y cuando entró a su recamara no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su cama estaba cubierta de chocolates "kisses", que por cierto a Clark le encantaban. Tenía un estéreo nuevo de esos donde se puede ver el CD dar vuelta, por supuesto con una amplia colección de CD's. Clark no lo podía creer, ¡Era su música favorita! Un nuevo telescopio estaba también, aún en su caja, una televisión nueva, reproductor DVD, y otra gran colección de películas.  
  
Finalmente, todas las paredes estaban decoradas con cartulinas que decían: "Te amo", "Felicidades", "Te quiero mucho", "Feliz Cumpleaños", y muchos mensajes mas. Clark no sabía que hacer o decir al ver todas las cosas.  
  
Ahora si pensaba seriamente que Lex era el que le regalaba todas esas cosas.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue ir a decirles a sus papás. Cuando estos vieron los regalos no lo podían creer tampoco.  
  
-Este si es el límite, Clark. Investigaremos quien te esta dando todo esto y se lo devolveremos -dijo Jonathan que seguía sorprendido.- ¿Cómo fue que entraron a la casa?  
  
-Ahora si estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Clark -dijo Martha.  
  
-No se preocupen, yo estoy muy asustado con todo esto -dijo Clark.  
  
Clark se fue a dormir pensando en todo lo que le habían dado por se su cumpleaños.  
Al día siguiente, Clark se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, de nuevo no podía creerlo.  
  
-¿Acaso no se han cansado de darme regalos? -Pensó Clark.- Este si es el límite de las cosas. Aunque viéndolo mejor...  
  
En el campo estaba escrita, en grande y con cajas blancas, la palabra "FELICIDADES" y junto a él un "Mini Cooper".  
  
-El auto de mis sueños -pensó Clark y después gritó desesperadamente: ¡No lo puedo creer!  
  
Se sentía de lo más emocionado, bajó rápidamente con sus padres que ya estaban en la sala dispuestos a darle un gran sermón acerca de no quedarse con el auto.  
  
-Clark, ni preguntes donde están las llaves -dijo Jonathan.  
  
-Esta bien, papá -dijo Clark muy un poco decepcionado, mas bien demasiado decepcionado. Sabia que no debía aceptar el regalo, pero al verlo no se contenía las ganas, quería subirse y no parar nunca, por fin el auto de sus sueños estaba a su merced y sus padres no dejarían que lo tuviera.  
  
Clark decidió ir a ver que contenían las cajas que formaban la palabra "felicidades", empezó a abrir todas las cajas, una por una. Algunas tenían ropa muy cara que al parecer no vendían en Smallville, otras tenían libros, discos compactos, dinero en efectivo y muchas cosas más... todo era del agrado de Clark, parecía como si la o él que se lo hubiera regalado lo conocía a la perfección.  
  
Para sorpresa de Clark 3 de las cajas que formaban la palabra "S" eran color rojo. Clark se emocionó mucho porque pensó que definitivamente esos eran los mejores regalos de las cajas.  
  
Abrió el primero y era un reloj de oro, estaba muy pesado pero era el reloj mas bonito que Clark hubiese visto en su vida entera.  
  
Clark abrió la segunda caja... eran 2 boletos de avión para la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. Aunque estaba seguro que no iba a ir ya que el día del vuelo era el mismo día de la fiesta de Lex, a la cual no podía faltar. Además... ¿Con quién iba a ir?  
  
La tercera caja fue la más emocionante de todas, Clark la abrió lentamente y al momento de abrirla se empezó a sentir mal, era un anillo con una piedra muy bonita color verde, Clark supo inmediatamente de que se trataba porque se empezó a sentir mal.  
  
Cerró la caja, pero antes sacó la carta que estaba en ella. Decía en letras muy grandes las palabras: "TE AMO, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO? ATTE. A QUIEN LE ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN"  
  
Clark se sorprendió mucho y cuando vio el auto de nuevo si se asustó y pensó en devolverlo.  
  
-Si para tenerlo tengo que ser novio de alguien a fuerza, prefiero no tenerlo -pensó Clark. Metió a tu habitación todos los regalos, incluyendo el anillo de kryptonita.  
-Clark, investigaremos quien te mandó todos los regalos y se los devolveremos -dijo Jonathan de nuevo en la casa.  
  
En ese momento llegó el cartero con una carta para Clark que decía: "PARA: CLAR KENT EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS"  
  
-Ay, no -pensó Clark antes de abrir la carta.  
  
Cuando la abrió pudo respirar mejor. Era una bonita tarjeta de cumpleaños y un cheque por cincuenta dólares para Clark. La tarjeta decía al reverso:  
  
"Clar, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y te deseo lo mejor.  
  
Atte. Rick Legan de Tiendas Kryptón."  
  
-¿Rick Legan es el dueño de esas tiendas, no? -preguntó Jonathan.  
  
-Si -respondió Clark.- Tal vez en alguna nota o algo puse mi fecha de cumpleaños y cómo es muy atento me mando un regalo -aunque Clark sabía que ese regalo lo había mandado para que Lana no tuviera esa misma idea malvada de él.- Además, ni sabe escribir mi nombre.  
  
-Ah -suspiró Martha en un tono tranquilizante.  
  
-Creo que eres muy popular, "Clar" -dijo Jonathan en un tono desaprobador.  
  
En eso sonó el teléfono y Jonathan fue a contestar.  
  
-Si, ya esta todo listo -dijo Jonathan cuando estaba al teléfono, después llamó a Clark y le dijo que le hablaban.  
  
Era Lex que hablaba para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.  
  
-Felicidades, Clark ¿Te gustaron los regalos? -preguntó Lex.  
  
Cuando Lex dijo eso a Clark se le puso la piel de gallina y el cabello de puntas. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¡Lex estaba enamorado de él y quería que fueran novios!  
  
-¿Clark, sigues ahí? -dijo Lex.  
  
-Lex, no. No puedo aceptar tus regalos -dijo Clark muy asustado.  
  
-¿Pero porqué no, Clark? -Preguntó Lex muy intrigado.- Pensé que éramos amigos.  
  
-Si, Lex. Somos amigos, pero sólo amigos -recalcó muy claramente Clark.- Yo no puedo ser tu novio, Lex.  
  
En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Martha abrió y vio que eran unos jóvenes que cargaban cosas. Traían un pastel de chocolate de lo mas antojable y un disco compacto. Junto con una nota. Martha se la mostró a Clark. Decía:  
  
"Para: Clark  
  
De: Lex  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños!"  
  
-¿Clark? ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Lex algo preocupado.- ¿Por qué querría que fuésemos novios?  
  
-Perdón, Lex -dijo Clark.- ¿O sea que tu sólo me diste el CD y el pastel?  
  
-Sí, no quería que me pasara como cuando te regalé el auto. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Clark?  
  
-Si, Lex. Pero te explico cuando vengan a mi casa.  
  
-¡Ah! Hablaba para decirte que te llevaremos a comer Lana y yo esta tarde -dijo Lex.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Clark que aún seguía confuso.  
  
-¿De que hablabas con Lex? -preguntó Jonathan a Clark.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que pensé que él era que me dio todos los regalos.  
Ya en el restaurante a donde fueron a comer Lex, Lana y Clark, éste les contó lo que había sucedido.  
  
Lex se echo a reír como loco del solo pensar en la proposición que le hicieron a Clark. Lana no estaba tan cómoda como él. Sentía que alguien le estaba arrebatando a Clark con cosas materiales. Lana sabía a la perfección que Clark no se dejaría llevar por esos costosos regalos y que siempre la amaría, pero si le daban un poco de celos que ella no pudiera regalarle todas esas cosas, por supuesto que no era su obligación, pero si sentía algo extraño en su interior.  
  
En ese momento se sentó Chloe con ellos que acababa de llegar, le habían avisado a ultima hora en donde se verían, era por eso que llegaba tarde. Antes que nada le entregó su regalo a Clark por si no lo volvía a ver en el día. Era la loción "Swiss Army". La favorita de Clark.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la joven que aún no se enteraba de nada.  
  
-Pues que Clark ha estado recibiendo regalos muy costosos de una admiradora secreta y estamos pensando seriamente que tal vez sea un admirador -dijo Lana en tono graciosa.  
  
Chloe soltó unas gigantes carcajadas al oírlo, pero era verdad.  
  
Los jóvenes comieron y platicaron toda la tarde.  
  
En verdad Jonathan, Martha y Pete estaban arreglando la casa para una fiesta sorpresa para Clark. Lana y Chloe no podían esperar a ver su cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Lex, Lana, Chloe. Quiero que me ayuden a investigar quien me mandó los regalos -dijo Clark.  
  
-Claro, cuenta con nosotros -dijo Lex.- Aunque no creo que esta noche pueda, tengo que terminar unos detalles para la fiesta de inauguración, Clark.  
  
-Y yo prometí a mi tía estar con ella esta noche -dijo Lana.  
  
-Sólo quedo yo -dijo Chloe.- Pero será mejor esperar a que estén los demás, no sería lo mismo.  
  
Clark se resignó y les dijo que estaba bien, de todas formas esa noche él la pasaría con sus padres, aunque en realidad tenía en mente invitarlos un rato para divertirse un poco. Cuando dijeron sus planes Clark prefirió quedarse callado y dejar su cumpleaños para otro día.  
  
Estaba anocheciendo y por fin decidieron salir.  
  
-Lana, me podrías ayudar con unos arreglos de la fiesta, es que creo que necesitaré tu ayuda -le dijo Lex a Lana.  
  
-Claro, Lex. Chloe podría acompañarnos también, ¿verdad, Lex? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Claro, Chloe. Ven con nosotros -dijo Lex.  
  
-¿Yo también podría acompañarlos? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-No, Clark. Tú debes estar con tus papás en tu cumpleaños -respondió Lana.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Clark, que aunque no estaba molesto, si estaba decepcionado.  
  
Bueno, chicas. Súbanse al auto -dijo Lex.- Tú, Clark. Puedes irte caminando, tu casa esta aquí cerca.  
  
Clark quedó con una cara de extrañeza, no sabía que decir o hacer. Por supuesto que tuvo que acceder, pero no muy conforme.  
  
Lex arrancó el auto y al minuto ya no se veía.  
  
Clark caminó hasta su casa pensando en muchas cosas: En Lana, en los regalos, en Lex, incluso en Chloe. Pensó que tal vez no le importaba a sus amigos, por eso lo habían dejado.  
  
Cantaba canciones nostálgicas mientras llegaba a su casa, pensaba que tal vez cuando llegara a su casa sus padres no estarían para recibirlo.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa pensó que era el más desafortunado de este mundo, las luces estaban apagadas.  
  
Clark entró a la casa esperando alguna nota diciendo que pidiera una pizza para cenar o algo por el estilo. Entró a su casa y cuando prendió la luz no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
-¡¡SORPRESA!! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Pete, Chloe, Lex, Lana y muchos más de la escuela. También estaban sus papás deseándole muchas felicidades.  
  
Lana vio que también se encontraba el molesto de Michael Lean, inmediatamente notó su molesta mirada. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
Era Rick Legan que también llegaba a la fiesta, Lana no podía creer su descaro, pero el joven se veía tan seguro de si mismo que pasaba desapercibido.  
  
Quien no pasaba desapercibido era Michael, estaba a todo momento viéndola y siguiéndola, cómo si la quisiera matar y la estuviera estudiando primero.  
  
-¡Mira, Clark! -dijo Chloe señalando una caja dorada que estaba sobre la mesa con una tarjeta donde decía que era un regalo para Clark.  
  
Clark se acerco a verlo, lo abrió y era otro anillo, esta vez con un diamante muy grande y una pequeña nota diciendo que hoy sabría quien es el que mandó los regalos.  
-Clark, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. -dijo Chloe a Clark.  
  
-Dime, Chloe -dijo Clark viendo en los ojos de Chloe un brillo que jamás se había visto.  
  
-Clark... lo que pasa es que yo... te...  
-¿Qué es esto? -pensó Lana al ver una carta tirada en el suelo, decía:  
  
"PARA: CLARK  
  
DE: A QUIEN LE ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN"  
  
En ese momento alguien arrebató la carta de las manos de Lana y le dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia.  
  
Lana se sorprendió mucho al saber quien era la persona que mandó todos los regalos e inmediatamente trató de ir con Clark para avisarle y así no pasara un momento embarazoso.  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Lana Lang? -dijo otra voz, al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca y se la llevaba fuera de la casa. Repentinamente se escucho un grito de dolor que venia de afuera.  
  
Chloe esta a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Clark...  
  
Clark estaba a punto de saber quien es la famosa enamorada secreta...  
  
Lana quería detener a la enamorada... ¿pero por qué?  
  
Lana esta a punto de ser secuestrada y nadie se ha dado cuenta...  
  
Alguien dio un grito de dolor desde afuera... ¿Acaso era Lana?  
  
Todas las respuestas a esto y más en el próximo capitulo... por lo pronto esta historia  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-CINCO-  
  
OBSEQUIO  
Chloe está a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Clark...  
  
Clark está a punto de saber quien es la famosa enamorada secreta...  
  
Lana quiere detener a la enamorada... ¿pero por qué?  
  
Lana está a punto de ser secuestrada y nadie se ha dado cuenta...  
  
Alguien dio un grito de dolor desde afuera... ¿Acaso era Lana?  
  
Las dudas se despejan en este emocionante capítulo.  
¡¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!! TENDRÁ MUCHAS SORPRESAS. 


	5. Obsequio

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
Chloe está a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Clark...  
  
Clark está a punto de saber quien es la famosa enamorada secreta...  
  
Lana quiere detener a la enamorada... ¿pero por qué?  
  
Lana está a punto de ser secuestrada y nadie se ha dado cuenta...  
  
Alguien dio un grito de dolor desde afuera... ¿Acaso era Lana?  
- CINCO-  
  
OBSEQUIO  
-Clark... lo que pasa es que yo... te...  
  
- Dime, Chloe -dijo Clark.  
  
- ¡AH! -se escuchó un grito gigante desde afuera que interrumpió la conversación entre Clark y Chloe.  
  
- ¡Es Lana! -gritó Clark que salió para ayudarla, Chloe puso cara de decepción, sabía que Clark estaba enamorado de Lana.  
  
Efectivamente, Rick Legan estaba con Lana.  
  
- ¡Suéltala! -dijo Clark.  
  
- Primero necesito tu ayuda -dijo Rick Legan.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi? -preguntó Clark furioso.  
  
- Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano. Esta en este pueblucho de quinta categoría.  
  
- ¿Quién es tu hermano? -preguntó Clark.  
  
- No lo sé, pero próximamente lo sabré -respondió Rick.  
  
- Esta bien, aún así haré lo posible por encontrarlo, ahora suelta a Lana.  
  
Rick Legan soltó a Lana y se fue satisfecho de la fiesta.  
  
- ¿Estas bien, Lana? -preguntó Clark.  
  
Lana estaba como mareada, no se sentía bien por lo visto.  
  
- Será mejor cancelar esta fiesta -pensó Clark.  
  
La gente estaba a punto de irse cuando Michael Lean se paro sobre una silla para que todos lo vieran y empezó a hablar:  
  
- Jóvenes, antes de que se vayan les quiero informar algo.  
  
La gente empezó a desesperarse, no tenían tiempo para oírlo, pero se quedaron.  
  
- Yo, Michael Lean. Estoy enamorado de Clark Kent y si el acepta me gustaría que fuésemos novios.  
  
Toda la gente se quedó con la boca abierta y una joven simplemente se desmayó de la sorpresa, al parecer estaba muy enamorada de Michael. Los papás de Clark simplemente no podían contenerse la sorpresa y Martha soltó una carcajada que nunca jamás volverás a ver en tu vida.  
  
Las personas al poco tiempo empezaron a hacer el tan famoso ya "iiiii" que quería decir algo relacionado con el amor.  
  
Clark no podía esconderse la cara de vergüenza, la gente empezó a gritar "¡sí, sí, sí!" ya que al parecer querían que Clark aceptara la propuesta de Michael.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! -Gritó Clark que ya estaba furioso de tanto ruido.- ¡Ahora váyanse todos!  
  
- Vamos, Clark -dijo Michael.- Píenselo por favor.  
  
- Si, si -dijo Clark harto.- ¡Pero vete!  
  
Al salir la gente se percató de que empezaban los fuegos artificiales.  
  
Al ver los fuegos artificiales Clark pensó que esa noche se había convertido en la peor noche de su vida.  
  
- Yo fui -dijo Lex inmediatamente cuando vio que Clark estaba harto de todos sus regalos de Michael.  
  
- Esta bien, Lex. Gracias.  
Ya todos se habían ido cuando llegaron Martha y Jonathan.  
  
- Ahora sabemos quien te dio todos los regalos -dijo Jonathan.- ¿Los devolverás, verdad?  
  
- Claro que si, hasta el más mínimo detalle -dijo Clark.  
  
- Muy bien, hijo -dijo Martha.- Michael esta esperándote afuera. Ve a decirle.  
  
Clark tenía una cara de desesperación, pero salió a hablar con el joven que al parecer también estaba un poco desesperado.  
  
- Clark -dijo Michael pero inmediatamente lo interrumpió Clark.  
  
- No digas nada, solo quiero que te lleves tus regalos.  
  
- Pero, Clark... -reaccionó Michael.  
  
- No es que no los quiera... pero yo no los puedo aceptar porque nunca podré corresponderte. Aún así, gracias.  
  
- Esta bien -dijo Michael.- Me los llevaré mañana mismo.  
  
- Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo los metiste? -preguntó Clark.  
  
- El dinero puede hacer muchas cosas, Clark.  
  
Ambos rieron.  
  
- ¿Podemos ser amigos? -preguntó Michael.  
  
- Claro -dijo Clark.- Siempre y cuando estés a cierta distancia.  
  
Michael sonrió, se levantó y se fue a su casa.  
  
En ese momento Clark escuchó un grito de Lana, Clark la buscó pero no estaba cerca por lo que pensó que estaba en su casa y que la había escuchado con su poder.  
  
- Clark, que bueno que llegaste -dijo Lana.  
  
La joven estaba atada y sentada en una silla. No había nadie cerca que al parecer la hubiese atado.  
  
- ¿Quién fue, Lana? -preguntó Clark.  
  
- No lo sé, no alcancé a ver su cara -Clark desató a Lana y continuó explicándole.- ¿Crees que pudo ser Rick Legan?  
  
- No lo dudo ni un segundo -afirmó Clark.- ¿Por dónde salió?  
  
- No lo sé -respondió Lana.- Ni siquiera lo vi, estaba todo muy oscuro.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Michael que estaba entrando a la habitación de Lana.  
  
- Nada -respondió Lana bruscamente, al parecer Lana estaba algo enojada con él, tal vez porque también le gustaba Clark.- Vete por favor, Michael.  
  
- Si, Lana -dijo Michael.- Y perdón por todo lo que te molesté.  
  
- No importa, Michael. Sólo vete.  
  
- De aquí no se va nadie -dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación de Lana.  
  
Era el malvado Rick Legan.  
  
- No me equivoqué al pensar que habías sido tú -dijo Clark furioso y dispuesto a atacarlo.  
  
- Cuidado, Kent -dijo Rick que también estaba despertando su enojo.- Recuerda que yo tengo más poder que tú y en cualquier momento puedo matar a Lana si lo deseo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Clark abrazando a Lana.  
  
- Esta misma noche, a las 3:30 de la mañana quiero que estén en el lago -dijo Rick.- Ocurrirá algo que quiero que vean.  
  
- Esta bien, pero vete -dijo Clark.  
  
- ¡Ah! También deben de ir el negro, el pelón y la güera desabrida -dijo Rick.- Tú también -agregó Rick señalando a Michael.  
  
Al decir esto, Rick salió de la casa.  
  
Llamaron a Lex, Chloe y Pete para que los acompañaran al lago. Estos inmediatamente aceptaron, sólo por ayudar a sus amigos.  
  
La noche era estrellada y ya eran casi las 3:30, Rick Legan no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Acaso había sido todo una broma? -pensó Clark.  
  
- No lo es -dijo Rick que acaba de llegar.  
  
Clark sintió que se le detenía el corazón, ¡¡Rick Legan le había leído la mente!! Era casi imposible de creer.  
  
- Faltan 5 segundos para que sea hora -dijo Rick al ver su reloj.- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... En ese momento apareció en el cielo una intensa luz.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Chloe muy asustada.  
  
- Quería que estuvieran presentes en la llegada de mis padres -respondió Rick Legan.  
  
- ¡¿Tus padres son extraterrestres?! -preguntó Lana.  
  
- Así es, al igual que yo y que mi hermano.  
  
- ¡No lo puedo creer! -gritó Chloe muy interesada, pero igualmente asustada.  
  
En ese momento aterrizó la nave sobre el lago, tenía una forma muy extraña, era de un metal igual de extraño, muy brilloso y al parecer caro, pero desconocido.  
  
Se abrieron las puertas y de la nave aparecieron un hombre y una mujer.  
  
El hombre era alto, de pelo negro y con cara de científico, tal vez por los anteojos que usaba.  
  
La mujer tenía el pelo castaño, ojos cafés y era muy atractiva.  
  
- Sus nombres son Andrea y Leo Legan -dijo Rick apresuradamente.  
  
- ¿Para que nos trajiste aquí? -preguntó Lex furioso al ver que no ocurría nada interesante.  
  
- Sólo quería que los conocieran -respondió Rick.- ¡Y más les vale que no digan nada de esto o les pesará!  
  
Chloe estaba pensando en su artículo del periódico cuando de repente se esfumó la idea.  
  
Andrea se acercó a los jóvenes, en ese momento empezó a sentir algo...  
  
- ¿Qué es este sentimiento? -dijo Andrea.  
  
Leo se acercó a Andrea y empezó a sentir lo mismo.  
  
- No puede ser otra cosa que la luz de la esperanza -respondió Leo.  
  
- ¿Tan rápido la encontramos? -Preguntó Andrea que estaba muy sorprendida, pero a la vez muy alegre.- ¡Esto es increíble!  
  
- ¿Pero quién es? -dijo Rick al ver a los 6 jóvenes cerca de sus padres, Clark, Pete, Chloe, Lex, Lana y Michael.  
  
- Es él -dijo Andrea señalando a Clark y muy segura.- Él es nuestra luz de la esperanza.  
  
Clark se había quedado mudo al oír eso. Aunque parecía cierto, después de todos sus poderes eran un don que debían usarse para algo.  
  
- ¿Pero que es la luz de la esperanza? Explíquenme -dijo Clark que no entendía nada.  
  
Leo comenzó a explicarle a Clark y a los demás jóvenes que estaban muy sorprendidos:  
  
- Nosotros venimos del planeta Kryptón, hace 11 años nuestro planeta explotó en mil pedazos. Pensamos que no sobreviviríamos a la catástrofe por lo que hice naves espaciales para viajar a la tierra. Lar... perdón, Andrea quiso quedarse conmigo, al igual que mi hijo... él -dijo Leo, señalando a Rick.- No tuve mas remedio que mandar sólo a mi hijo menor a la tierra. Así pasó el tiempo, sobrevivimos a la explosión por unas cápsulas que yo mismo inventé. Vivimos en ellas mucho tiempo hasta que encontramos un planeta con oxígeno. Descubrí que la tierra era un planeta de mucha fuerza y que aquí se encontraba nuestra luz de la esperanza. La luz de la esperanza es la que recreará nuestro planeta Kryptón y podremos regresar a ella. Venimos a la tierra para encontrarte, Clark. Pero también buscamos a nuestro hijo menor, aquí en la tierra vivía otro kryptoniano aparte de nuestro hijo. Ese kryptoniano logró comunicarse conmigo, mencionó que mi hijo estaba bien y que estaba enamorado de Lana Lang, pero ella no lo sabía. No supimos nada más porque al parecer llegaron humanos y se llevaron a ese pobre hombre.  
  
- Eso es muy triste -dijo Lana.- Yo los ayudaré a buscarlo.  
  
- Gracias, Lana. Pero no es necesario -dijo Rick furioso.  
  
- ¡¿Tú eres Lana Lang?! -preguntó Andrea muy emocionada.  
  
- Así es -dijo Lana.  
  
- Tal vez tú conozcas a mi hijo.  
  
- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Lana.  
  
- Kal -respondió Andrea.  
  
- ¿Kal? No, jamás había oído ese nombre.  
  
- Esta bien. Claramente nos dijeron que estaba enamorado de ti en secreto -dijo Andrea.  
  
- Ahora en lo único en que pensaremos es en ti, Clark -dijo Leo.- Queremos verte mañana en la casa de mi hijo, por favor.  
  
- Esta bien -dijo Clark.  
  
Rick se llevó a sus padres, pero algo repentinamente los detuvo.  
  
Un ser con una cabeza deforme, negro, sin cabello, con ojos de gato color gris y una boca extraña que parecía estar unida completamente, salió del lago.  
  
El ente tomó a Michael y puso su espantosa boca sobre el cuello del joven. Los demás sólo vieron como en un segundo Michael se puso blanco y cayo al suelo muerto, al parecer sin sangre.  
  
Clark rápidamente intento separarlos, pero es que había sido todo demasiado rápido.  
  
El ser se dispuso a tomar a otro joven pero llegó Rick y con una de sus descargas eléctricas lo mató.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Chloe muy asustada.  
  
- No lo sé -respondió Rick.- Pero mató a uno de sus amigos.  
  
- No lo puedo creer -dijo Lex.  
  
- Será mejor que mañana vengamos a ver que pasa, por el momento me estoy muriendo de sueño y ya quiero llegar a mi casa -dijo Pete.  
  
- Si, Pete tiene razón -afirmó Chloe.  
  
Todos se fueron rápidamente del lugar antes que apareciera algún otro monstruo. Lex fue el que los llevó a sus casas, uno por uno.  
  
Antes de llegar con Clark le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.  
En la casa de Rick, el joven hablaba con sus padres.  
  
- ¿Por qué nos cambiaste el nombre, Lin? -preguntó Andrea.  
  
- Mamá, aquí me llamó Rick y entiende que nuestros nombres no son muy comunes aquí en la tierra -respondió Rick.  
  
- Sí, Lara -dijo Leo.- Debes entender a Lin.  
  
- Si, comprendo, Jol -dijo Andrea.  
  
- Nuestro apellido es Legan -aclaró Rick.- Y tenemos una tienda llamada "Kryptón". Mañana se las mostraré, aquí en la tierra somos muy ricos.  
  
- ¿Y de donde sacaste tanto dinero terrestre, Lin? -preguntó Andrea.  
  
- Pues yo mismo lo cree, es muy sencillo hacer dinero terrestre, no es como el nuestro que es completamente imposible duplicarlo -respondió Rick.- Papá, mamá. Estoy muy confundido.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Lin? -preguntó Leo.  
  
- Estuve a punto de matar a Clark y maté a uno de sus amigos.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Andrea.  
  
- Así es mamá, es que yo nunca sentí nada con Clark.  
  
- Me has decepcionado, Lin. -dijo Andrea.- Sabes a la perfección que tus poderes no son para matar, ¿imaginaste que hubiera pasado si hubieras matado a Clark?  
  
- Lo siento madre, en verdad lo siento mucho. Lo que pasa es que yo quería que mi hermano y Lana fueran novios y Clark y él joven que maté están enamorados de ella.  
  
- ¿Qué dices, Lin? Recuerda que no podemos tener todo en la vida.  
  
- Sí, mamá. Hablaré con Clark y Lana para decirles que ya no están amenazados de muerte.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Andrea.- ¿También los amenazaste? Esto ya es demasiado, Lin. Me has decepcionado con tanta irresponsabilidad. Jamás podré confiar en ti de nuevo.  
  
- Ya, Lara. Es muy tarde y debemos dormir -dijo Leo.- Tuvimos un largo viaje y debemos descansar, ya mañana podrás hablar con Lin acerca de todos su actos irresponsables, además, recuerda que sólo es un joven que le queda mucho por aprender.  
- Clark, Clark -dijo Lana.  
  
Clark estaba en su recamara, profundamente dormido y Lana estaba ahí, junto a él, llamándolo.  
  
- ¿Lana, qué haces aquí? -preguntó Clark.  
  
- Ven, acompáñame, quiero darte tu regalo -respondió Lana.  
  
Clark vio el reloj y eran las 6:40 a.m.  
  
- ¿Cómo entraste, Lana? -preguntó Clark.  
  
- Tú casa es la más insegura de este mundo -respondió riendo, Clark también lo hizo.  
  
Caminaron por unos minutos, pasaron por las calles y llegaron a una pradera muy hermosa, aún estaba oscuro, el sol aún no se asomaba.  
  
La pradera estaba oculta ya que nunca la había visto.  
  
- Yo siempre vengo aquí, es mi lugar favorito -dijo Lana.  
  
- Es muy bonito -dijo Clark.  
  
Lana le entregó algo a Clark. Era un libro, en la portada decía: "Amor Verdadero, para: mi Lana."  
  
- Mi mamá me lo dio antes de morir -dijo Lana.- Quiero que lo tengas tú. Son muchas frases y citas textuales de los libros favoritos de mi mamá, de escritores, de todo.  
  
- Gracias, Lana.  
  
- Abrelo -dijo Lana, Clark lo abrió en donde estaba un separador y leyó la primera frase:  
  
- "El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males..."  
  
Lana empezó a recitar junto con Clark...  
  
-" Los sueños dejan de serlo cuando el alma busca incontrolada la razón de existir en alguien a quien amar..."  
  
El sol empezó a salir mostrando la mañana más hermosa que Clark jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida, las flores se veían mas hermosas que nunca y los ojos de Lana brillaron de una forma muy especial.  
  
-" No precisa de tiempo ni lugar, de locura o rebeldía, despeja sus besos encandilados en el más atónito y profundo sentimiento."  
  
-Gracias, Lana -dijo Clark.  
El amor es como un juego, a veces se gana,  
  
a veces se pierde, pero como en el juego,  
  
siempre te atrapa y sigues para adelante  
  
sin importar lo que haya pasado,  
  
siempre pensando en volver a ganar.  
  
hasta que ganas el amor que nunca más se irá.  
- SEIS-  
  
MIEDO  
  
Finalmente la fiesta de Lex se lleva a cabo, pero los Elektros, unos malvados seres capaces de absorber la sangre humana estarán ahí para aterrorizar. Chloe será secuestrada por un malvado enemigo y todos tendrán que unirse para salvarla. Rick Legan será el nuevo encargado de buscar a su hermano y aparece un nuevo enemigo. Además un nuevo obstáculo aparecerá en el romance entre Lana y Clark, algo imprevisto que deberán superar a toda costa.  
¡¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!! SERÁ MUY EMOCIONANTE... 


	6. Miedo

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
Clark cumplió 16 años y alguien le empieza a regalar cosas muy caras, resulta que es Michael el enamorado de Clark, la fiesta resulta un completo fracaso. Aparecen los papás de Rick Legan y resulta que Clark es la luz de la esperanza del planeta "Kryptón". Aparecen unos horribles monstruos que matan a Michael absorbiendo su sangre.  
- SEIS-  
  
MIEDO  
  
-¡Eso si que no! -dijo Jonathan desde su casa. Al parecer le gritaba a Clark.  
  
-Pero, papá. Su tía no quiere nada de él, mas que él dinero.  
  
Jonathan empezó a pensar, ahora que Michael había muerto todo el dinero quedo en manos de su tía. Clark habló con ella para devolverle todos los regalos que le había dado Michael, ella dijo que ya era suficiente con todo su dinero, no necesitaba mas cosas.  
  
-Está bien, Clark. Puedes quedarte con las cosas.  
  
-¿Y el Mini Cooper?  
  
Jonathan pensó por un rato y finalmente dijo:  
  
-También te lo puedes quedar, pero nos lo prestarás a tu mamá y a mi -dijo Jonathan sonriéndole a su hijo que jamás lo había visto tan feliz.  
  
Inmediatamente salió, tomó las llaves y fue por todos sus amigos: Chloe, Pete y Lana. Lex estaba muy ocupado con lo de la fiesta y no pudo ir con ellos.  
  
Todos fueron a Metrópolis al cine y después a comer.  
  
Al subir al auto vieron un letrero muy grande que decía: "Evilcity: Donde encuentras todo".  
  
-¿Quieren ir? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-¡Si! -dijeron todos a coro.  
  
Evilcity estaba del otro lado de Metrópolis, del lado contrario a Smallville.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron una gran ciudad llena de luces, a pesar de ser aún de día, llena de tiendas y grandes casas que al parecer pertenecían a personas muy ricas.  
  
-Nunca había oído hablar de esta ciudad -dijo Chloe.  
  
-Ni yo -agregó Lana.  
  
En ese momento Chloe empezó a toser muy fuerte, Clark la llevó de inmediato al hospital de Metrópolis ya que empezó a toser con sangre.  
  
Le hicieron estudios y los doctores coincidieron en que se fuera a su casa a descansar. Mañana Clark la acompañaría por los resultados.  
  
Mientras, en un lugar muy extraño y muy oscuro algo ocurría. Algo muy tenebroso.  
  
-Ya esta todo listo, jefe -dijo uno de los horripilantes monstruos como el que atacó a Michael.  
  
-Perfecto, Elektro -dijo una voz muy oscura, al parecer "el jefe".- Ahora tenemos localizado a Jol-El, a su esposa e hijo. Pronto comenzará nuestra venganza.  
  
-Si, señor -respondió el Elektro.- Atacaremos a su luz de la esperanza en la fiesta que se celebrará esta noche y ahí mismo lo aniquilaremos.  
  
-Elektro, eso es demasiado arriesgado, será mejor que captures a algún ser cercano a él y que venga a nuestra guarida secreta.  
  
-Si, entiendo. He visto que esta muy ligado sentimentalmente a una joven, su nombre es Chloe Sullivan.  
  
-Perfecto, entonces atácala a ella y tráela -dijo la voz.  
Mientras... en la casa de los Kent algo ocurría. Clark se había decidido a contarle a su padre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
-¡No puede ser, Clark! -gritó Jonathan al oír que su hijo era la única esperanza para un planeta perdido.  
  
-Así es, papá. Quise contártelo antes de ir a casa de los Legan.  
  
-¿Para que vas con ellos? -preguntó Jonathan desaprobador.  
  
-Necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas -respondió Clark.  
  
-Esta bien, pero llegando me contarás todo.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Al decir esto salió de su casa y fue a la tienda "Kryptón" ya que en realidad no sabía donde vivían los Legan.  
  
Clark se encontró con Rick y juntos fueron a su casa para hablar con Andrea y Leo.  
-Gracias por venir -dijo Andrea.  
  
-De nada -respondió Clark un poco desesperado.  
  
-Clark, aún no estamos seguros de que es lo que tienes que hacer. -dijo Leo.- Lo único que sabemos es que la única oportunidad que tienes para restaurar nuestro planeta es cuando los planetas del sistema solar estén en línea.  
  
-¿Y cuándo ocurrirá esto? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Según nuestros cálculos, será justamente el 10 de Octubre.  
  
-No falta mucho tiempo -dijo Clark.  
  
-Lo sabemos. Es por eso que no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar a nuestro hijo -aclaró Andrea.  
  
-Así es, esperemos que Rick, en su nueva misión, lo encuentre antes de ese día ya que una vez que nos vayamos no podremos volver jamás a la tierra -explicó Leo.  
  
-Si, entiendo. Pues en todo lo que pueda los ayudaré -dijo Clark.  
  
-Gracias, Clark -dijeron los tres casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Quería preguntarles algo acerca del monstruo que atacó a Michael -dijo Clark.  
  
-Hemos estado investigando y creemos que son de este planeta ya que en el nuestro no existen ese tipo de seres.  
  
-Entonces iré a investigar el lago -dijo Clark.  
  
-Sí, Clark. Será lo mejor -agregó Rick.  
  
Chloe, Lana y Clark fueron al lago a ver que era lo que ocurría. Inmediatamente reconocieron la nave espacial de los Legan, sin embargo algo los sorprendió demasiado. Toda la flora del lugar estaba muerta. Los árboles, las plantas... TODO estaba muerto.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Chloe desconcertada.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Clark fue meter la cabeza al agua. Vio que estaban unas rocas pegadas a la nave. Las despegó y se las mostró a Lana y Chloe.  
  
Parecían cristales pero de un color blanco muy característico.  
  
-¿Qué será esto? -Se preguntó Lana.- Tal vez esto fue lo que provocó a los seres de ayer.  
  
-Puede ser -dijo Clark.- Sin embargo hay que investigarlo mejor.  
  
Chloe metió las piedras en una caja y las guardó.  
  
-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarles a los Legan -sugirió Clark.  
  
-Clark tiene razón, Chloe -dijo Lana.  
  
-Si -dijo Chloe entregándole la caja a Clark para que él fuera el que les preguntara a los Legan.  
  
-Pero eso será mañana -agregó Clark.- Ahora tenemos que ir a arreglarnos para la lujosa fiesta de Lex.  
  
-¡Lo olvide por completo! -dijo Chloe muy preocupada.- Tienes razón, Clark. Debemos irnos.  
  
Los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas casas sin imaginar lo que los Elektros les tenían preparado en lo que sería la terrorífica fiesta de Lex.  
Finalmente estaban en la fiesta de inauguración. Esta se llevaba a cabo en el primer piso del nuevo edificio de LuthorCorp.  
  
Había muchas personas importantes, incluso Rick Legan y sus padres. Todo marchaba bien hasta ahora, había muchos jóvenes en la fiesta y Pete le presentó a Clark a una chica muy bonita, su nombre era Mandy West.  
  
Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, unos ojos igualmente hermosos y un largo cabello color café., inmediatamente empezó a platicar con Clark. Era muy agradable su conversación y al parecer Clark se había olvidado de que Lana estaba también en la fiesta. Sin duda alguna había química entre Clark y Mandy. Mientras, Lana estaba con Chloe en algún otro lugar del gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, sin embargo, al poco tiempo Lana extrañó a Clark y fue a buscarlo.  
  
Se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo con Mandy, al parecer los celos la inundaban y lo primero que hizo al ver a Clark fue voltearse, respirar profundamente y después ir con Clark.  
  
-Hola, Lana -dijo Clark.- Te presento a Mandy West.  
  
La joven le sonrió a Lana y la saludó amablemente sin entender los celos que Lana sufría en ese momento.  
  
-Ya me voy, Clark -dijo Lana dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.  
  
Clark sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo tras Lana, sin embargo alguien mas ya la había detenido, era Rick Legan que le pidió a Clark un momento a solas con Lana.  
-Lana, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
  
-Dime -dijo Lana algo desesperada, sólo quería irse de la fiesta.  
  
Rick Legan continuó:  
  
-La amenaza que te hice queda eliminada. Mis padres me han dicho que lo mejor para ti será estar junto a Clark.  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Lana muy emocionada.  
  
-Si, ahora porque no vas con Clark y le dices que ya pueden ser novios.  
  
Lana no lo pensó ni un segundo y fue corriendo con Clark, olvidando todo sentimiento malo que hubiese en su interior.  
  
-¡Clark! ¿Recuerdas la amenaza de Rick Legan? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarla?  
  
-Pues Rick me acaba de decir que ya podemos ser felices y que ya no hay tal amenaza.  
  
-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Clark muy emocionado, abrazando a Lana.- ¿Eso significa... que somos...?  
  
-¡Si, Clark! ¡Soy tu novia! -gritó Lana muy emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Nadie podía opacar tanta felicidad, mas bien sí. En ese momento aparecieron por todos lados los infernales seres de piel negra y escamosa que habían salido del lago, los seres llamados "Elektros".  
  
Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar a Chloe y llevársela. Sin embargo todavía estaban docenas de seres aterrorizando la fiesta.  
  
Mandy fue la primera en levantarse y sin impórtale su imagen empezó a golpear a los Elektros con una increíble fuerza. De inmediato los dejaba inconscientes y tirados en el suelo.  
  
Clark se quedó sorprendido de la increíble fuerza de la joven que a simple vista parece una delicada señorita.  
  
Clark también empezó a atacar a los Elektros hasta que finalmente todos estaban controlados. La gente empezó a salir del salón, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Clark en ese momento era Chloe.  
  
Cuando salió del salón fue corriendo con su increíble velocidad a donde iban los asquerosos seres.  
  
Corrió por un largo rato, pasó Metrópolis y finalmente llegó a Evilcity, a un edificio completamente oscuro. Entró y llegó a una habitación muy grande donde se encontraba alguien sentado. Muchos Elektros a su alrededor y Chloe a sus pies.  
  
-¡Chloe! -gritó Clark acercándose a la joven.  
  
-¡Detente! -gritó el hombre sentado. Se levantó y cuando Clark vio su rostro gritó de horror.  
  
Tenía la cara completamente deformada, escamosa y negra al igual que sus asquerosos sirvientes, en vez de nariz solo poseía dos orificios y no tenía labios.  
  
-Mi nombre es Darken y soy uno de los cinco generales del Meganium.  
  
-¿El Meganium? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Así es -dijo Darken.- El Meganium es mi raza, la que vez aquí.  
  
-¿Y que quieren? -preguntó Clark.  
  
-Venganza, sólo eso -respondió Darken rápidamente.- Queremos vengarnos de los kryptonianos. Ellos hace mucho tiempo nos expulsaron de su planeta Kryptón por ser inferiores. Venimos a dar a la tierra, aquí nos separamos los cinco generales en lo que ahora son los cinco continentes.  
  
-No entiendo -dijo Clark.- ¿Porque vinieron justo ahora?  
  
-Nosotros ya estábamos aquí -respondió Darken.- Estábamos dormidos en las profundidades marinas, comuflajeados en el fondo del lago. Cuando esos kryptonianos llegaron trajeron su maldita kryptonita blanca...  
  
-¿Kryptonita blanca? -Interrumpió Clark.- ¿Te refieres a las piedras que estaban pegadas en la nave espacial.  
  
-Así es -dijo Darken.- Esa porquería es la única que podía despertarnos de nuestro sueño eterno, vivíamos en paz de nuevo, lejos de ellos, pero regresaron para fastidiarnos. ¡Es por eso que queremos venganza!  
  
-¿Y Chloe que tiene que ver en todo esto? -preguntó Clark extrañado, entendiendo el dolor de esos seres.  
  
-Mucho -dijo Darken.- Ella es tu amiga y tu eres la luz de la esperanza de los kryptonianos. En realidad te queremos a ti, queremos evitar que ayudes a los kryptonianos a reconstruir su planeta.  
  
Clark negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, el estaba completamente dispuesto a reconstruir el planeta de los kryptonianos.  
  
-No te estamos preguntando -dijo Darken.- Morirás en este instante.  
  
Todos los Elektros se acercaron a Clark con todo tipo de armas en las manos, sin embargo nada lograba lastimar a Clark.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, ineptos? -gritó Darken furioso con los Elektros.  
  
-No lo sabemos, jefe -dijo uno de ellos.- Nada lastima a la luz de la esperanza.  
  
-Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo -murmuró Darken mientras se acercaba a Clark.  
  
En ese momento Chloe despertó, sin embargo no se movió, tal sólo se quedo viendo lo que ocurría.  
  
Clark se movió rápido y escapó de las manos de Darken, después tomó la puerta, la quitó y se la lanzó a los Elektros, pero no se dio cuenta de que Darken también se movía y en sus babosas manos tenía unas largas y filosas uñas listas para ser enterradas en el cuerpo de Clark. En ese momento Chloe gritó, pero se sorprendió al ver que no atravesaban a Clark ni un milímetro.  
  
Clark cargó a Chloe e intentó llevársela, pero en ese momento alguien apareció por la puerta.  
  
¡Era Mandy la que entraba por la puerta!  
  
-Vengo a ayudarte -dijo la joven.  
  
-No necesito ayuda, Mandy. Gracias -en ese momento salió del edificio y para su sorpresa estaban Lex, Lana y Pete afuera esperando a Mandy.  
  
-Estábamos muy preocupados por Chloe, Clark -dijo Pete.- Es por eso que venimos a ayudarte.  
  
En ese momento Chloe se paró y le dijo a Clark que quería hablar con él.  
  
-Si es que continua con vida -dijo Darken que iba saliendo del edificio con una caja negra en sus manos.  
  
En ese momento abrió la caja y estaban unos cristales rojos. Le lanzó uno a Clark y sus verdes ojos se tornaron a un rojo intenso. Después de unos segundos sus ojos regresaron al verde normal.  
  
-¿Qué pasó, Clark? -preguntó Lana.  
  
-¿Qué te importa? -respondió Clark bruscamente y empujando a Lana para pasar con Chloe. La vio y un momento después estaba besándola.  
  
-Te amo, Chloe -dijo Clark después de besarla.  
  
Nadie entendía lo que ocurría hasta que Darken dijo lo que ocurría.  
  
-Que tonto fui. Me equivoqué de piedras.  
  
-¿De que hablas? -preguntó Lex.  
  
-Esta es kryptonita roja, yo quería lanzarle a Clark la kryptonita dorada.  
  
-¿Qué es kryptonita? ¿Qué causa o que? -preguntó Chloe que seguía sorprendida por el beso.  
  
-La roja cambia la actitud a todo lo contrario y suelen hacer lo que jamás harían en sus 5 sentidos.  
  
Chloe inmediatamente se entristeció ya que pensó que Clark jamás haría eso.  
  
Lex subió a Clark al auto y les ordenó a todos que subieran, incluyendo a Mandy que estaba saliendo del edificio, antes de irse le dijo a Darken:  
  
-Si vuelvo a saber que quieres atacar a mi amigo lo pagarás muy caro.  
  
Darken solo sonrió.  
  
Lex subió al auto y se fue con todos.  
Esa misma noche Chloe habló con Clark afuera de la casa de éste, Chloe tenía algo muy importante que decirle.  
  
-Clark, vi como luchaste con Darken -dijo Chloe.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Clark.- Pensé que estabas desmayada.  
  
-En ese momento desperté y lo vi todo. Eres especial Clark ¿sabes?  
  
-Lo sé, Chloe. Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
-No te preocupes, Clark. Nadie lo sabrá.  
  
En ese momento llegó Lana a hablar con Clark, Chloe se fue para dejarlos solos.  
-Clark, dime si aún me amas -dijo Lana.  
  
El efecto de la kryptonita había pasado y Clark respondió:  
  
-Te amo con todo mi corazón.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que...  
  
-¿Lana, quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó Clark.  
  
Lana lo pensó por un segundo, tenía la respuesta en la boca, ya la quería decir pero quería darle al momento un poco de emoción.  
  
-Clark... claro que quiero ser tu novia.  
  
-Esperen, Clark y Lana -dijo una voz.  
  
¡Era Mandy!  
  
-Tú no puedes ser novia de Lana -continuó Mandy.- Porque tú y yo estamos comprometidos y ¡nos debemos de casar!  
  
Lana vio a Clark con extrañeza, se levantó y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-SIETE-  
  
CODIGOS  
  
Clark en verdad estaba comprometido con Mandy. Se descubrirá cuál es el verdadero lazo entre Clark y los Legan. Lana se pondrá muy triste por el compromiso de Clark pero llegará Minerva para amenazarles la vida. La nave de Clark será una pista muy especial para descubrir su pasado. Mandy fue la primera en descubrirlo, ahora toca a Clark hacerlo, Las ondas electromagnéticas de Minerva llegarán para cambiar el rumbo de la historia.  
  
¡NO TE LO PIERDAS! SERÁ MUY EMOCIONANTE 


	7. Codigos

SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK  
  
TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO... TODA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER OTRO FINAL  
  
:: Por Cuau ::  
  
(PREVIO EN SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK...  
  
La fiesta de Lex se lleva a cabo, pero los malvados Elektros llegaron para atemorizar a la gente. Chloe empezó a toser sangre y Clark tuvo que llevarla a un hospital. El malvado Darken ha llegado para cobrar venganza y matar a la nueva Luz de la esperanza que vive en el cuerpo de Clark. Además, Mandy ha llegado para volver con Clark… ¡Ya que es su prometido y deben casarse!  
  
–SIETE–  
  
CÓDIGOS  
  
Clark estaba acostado en su casa, seguía sin comprender que era lo que acababa de pasar esa noche.  
  
Mandy y él estaban comprometidos y debían casarse.  
  
Clark recordó claramente las palabras de Mandy:  
  
– Tú no sabes nada de tu pasado, es tan obvio, sin embargo aun no puedo decírtelo. Lo que puedo decirte es que tú y yo estamos destinados a permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y gobernar…  
  
–¿Qué es lo que yo podría gobernar? –Pensó Clark.– Yo soy la luz de la esperanza de Kryptón, yo voy a ser quien ayude a restaurarlo. ¿Y si acaso fuera yo un kryptoniano también? La nave en la que yo llegue a la tierra es muy diferente a la de Andrea y Leo Legan. Pero… ¡NO, NO! Ya no quiero pensar más en eso.  
  
Clark se quedo dormido, sin embargo la angustia que lo invadía aún estaba en su mente y no seria nada fácil que se tranquilizara.  
  
Pete y Chloe ya estaban enterados a la mañana siguiente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y ni siquiera podían creer las palabras de Lana cuando ésta les contó. En eso llegó Clark y les confirmó la noticia. Mandy estaba diciendo que ella y Clark estaban comprometidos.  
  
Esa mañana Chloe empezó a toser muy fuerte y con sangre como lo había hecho hace dos días.  
  
–¡¡Chloe!! –Gritó Clark.– ¿Por qué no me recordaste que fuera por tus estudios? Lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
–No pasa nada, Clark. En serio. Me siento muy bien.  
  
–Claro que no, Chloe. Faltaré a Matemáticas e iré por los resultados de tus análisis, mientras ve a descansar a tu casa.  
  
Lana acompañó a Chloe a su casa mientras que Clark iba por los resultados.  
  
–Buenas tardes, Clark –dijo la doctora en un tono muy serio.– Yo soy la Dra. Quijada y yo atendí a tu amiga Chloe.  
  
–Y dígame, doctora Quijada. ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi amiga?  
  
–Clark, Chloe está grave y necesito que vengan sus padres inmediatamente a hablar conmigo  
  
–¿Qué pasa? –dijo Clark muy angustiado.  
  
–Aún no puedo decírtelo, primero se les debe comunicar a sus padres.  
  
Clark inmediatamente fue en busca del papá de Chloe a LuthorCorp. Para que recibiera los análisis de Chloe.  
  
–¡Clark!, ¡Clark! Tranquilízate –dijo el papá de Chloe.– Nosotros ya sabemos que es lo que tiene Chloe, desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo si no ha querido decírtelo es por algo y yo no me voy a meter en sus decisiones.  
  
Clark se angustió más y no sabia que decir ni hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer es ir a casa de Chloe.  
  
–––  
  
–¿Qué pasó, Clark? –Preguntó Chloe a Clark cuando éste entró a la habitación.– ¿Te dieron los resultados?  
  
–No –respondió Clark con cara de decepción y tristeza.– Fui con tu papá y me dijo que tu ya sabias que es lo que tienes.  
  
–Si, Clark –respondió Chloe.  
  
–¿Entonces? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Clark, será mejor que nos vayamos –intevino Lana que se encontraba en la misma habitación.  
  
–¿Entonces tu ya sabes, Lana? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Clark, es hora de decirte la verdad –dijo Chloe, se quedo seria mucho tiempo, y luego añadió.– Tengo Lacado, una enfermedad mortal y como puedes ver no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.  
  
Clark se pasmó con la respuesta de Chloe y no sabia que decir, no podía creerle, se soltó llorando ya que jamás imaginó que algo tan grave estuviera pasando.  
  
–¿Y porque nunca nos dijiste? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Para no preocuparlos y que no se portaran diferentes.  
  
–¿Incluyéndome a mi, tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó Clark llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
–¡Especialmente a ti, Clark! –dijo Chloe que ya también había empezado a llorar.  
  
Lloraron por un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, Lana ya había abandonado la habitación cuando vio que estaba sobrando de la conversación.  
  
–¿Y no se puede hacer nada? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Desgraciadamente no, Clark. Cuando me detectaron la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada y tristemente aun no hay cura.  
  
Los dos se quedaron platicando mucho rato recordando aventuras que vivieron juntos. Chloe seguía enamorada de Clark y cualquier momento al estar junto a él era como si el tiempo se detuviera especialmente para que Clark y ella estuvieran juntos.  
  
Cuando Clark llegó a su casa Martha le dijo que habían llamado de Metrópolis, una tal Dra. Quijada.  
  
Clark le explicó todo a su mamá y esa misma tarde le llamó de regreso a la doctora para comunicarle que los papás de Chloe ya estaban enterados de lo que sucedía.  
  
–Entiendo –dijo la Dra.– ¿Entonces quien pagará la consulta?  
  
Clark rió y le dijo que esa misma tarde iría a pagarle.  
  
Como Clark prometió, esa misma tarde fue con la doctora a Metrópolis, ahí le explicó a Clark lo que esa enfermedad provocaba.  
  
–El Lacade es una enfermedad relativamente nueva. Afecta directamente a los pulmones, al intestino, al hígado y a la sangre. Es por eso que el cerebro y el corazón no tardan mucho en deteriorarse hasta que finalmente el paciente muere.  
  
–¿Y que se puede hacer, doctora? –preguntó Clark llorando.  
  
–Desgraciadamente la enfermedad está muy avanzada y solo hay medicinas para aminorar el efecto de los primeros síntomas. Esta enfermedad, como te digo, es nueva y aún no hay medicinas para contrarrestarla. Actualmente hay doctores que están trabajando con ella, pero no han obtenido muy buenos resultados.  
  
–Mamá, dame dinero que voy a ir al cine con Daniela –dijo la voz de una muchacha que acababa de entrar al consultorio de la doctora Quijada.  
  
–Minerva, estoy ocupada, salté, en un momento te atiendo.  
  
La "niña" que tenia aproximadamente 16 o 17 años hizo una cara de furia hacia Clark y salió del consultorio.  
  
–Bueno, doctora gracias por la explicación, entonces me voy para que atienda a su hija antes de que me maldiga por el resto de mi vida.  
  
La doctora rió y le dio las gracias.  
  
Clark salió y Minerva estaba muy molesta con Clark, mientras caminaba a la salida sus ojos de odio no dejaban caminar bien a Clark.  
  
–¡Si me vuelves a hacer otro de estos espectáculos te quedas sin dinero toda una semana! –le dijo la Dra. Quijada a Minerva.  
  
–Si, mamá. Pero ya dame que ya va a empezar la función. Oye y quien era ese muchacho tan guapo.  
  
–¿Cuál? ¡Ah, que tonta soy! Se me olvido cobrarle otra vez.  
  
–¿O sea que va a volver a venir? –preguntó Minerva.  
  
–Claro que no, en esta ocasión fue un descuido mío y no lo voy a volver a molestar.  
  
En eso entró Clark al consultorio:  
  
–Doctora, se me olvido pagarle otra vez. Aquí está el dinero de la consulta –dijo Clark dejando el dinero sobre el escritorio.  
  
–Oye –dijo Minerva.– ¿Te llamas Clark, verdad? ¿No quieres venir al cine conmigo?  
  
Clark se quedo asustado con la actitud de la chava tan aventada.  
  
–Ahorita no puedo, pero con gusto te acompaño en otra ocasión –dijo Clark amablemente, en ese momento salió del consultorio… MUY asustado.  
  
–––  
  
Clark le contó a Lana lo que le había pasado en el consultorio con Minerva y lo único que Lana pudo hacer es reírse, y abrazar a Clark que seguía muy asustado.  
  
–Ni te le acerques mucho, acuérdate que sigue siendo mi prometido –dijo Mandy que acababa de llegar a la casa de Clark.  
  
–Mandy, Lana y yo necesitamos que nos expliques todo. ¡YA!  
  
–Si quieres que ella escuche tu secreto, con gusto lo hago –respondió  
Mandy.  
  
–¿Cuál secreto, Clark? ¿Querías ser mi novio guardándome un secreto?  
  
Clark se puso rojo se los nervios, empezó a sudar ya que no sabia que  
contestarle a Lana.  
  
–Es una historia muy larga y no muy importante, Lana.  
  
–¿Es un secreto? –preguntó Lana.  
  
–Si.  
  
–¿Entonces que excusa me das?  
  
–Que mis papás me prohibieron decirlo.  
  
–No metas a tus papás aquí, Clark. Íbamos a ser novios, me guardas secretos, tienes una prometida ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Qué eres alienígena?  
  
Diciendo esto, Lana se fue.  
  
En ese momento llegaron los Legan: Rick, Andrea y Leo.  
  
–Clark, Mandy nos ha dicho algo que no podemos creer y nos ha dicho que vengamos –dijo Andrea.  
  
–Ya díganme, por favor. Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad.  
  
– No te desesperes, Clark. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás –dijo Mandy. Pero no te lo diremos hasta que estés a punto de morir.  
  
Clark se quería morir al oír eso.  
  
–Es broma, Clark –dijo Rick.– En este momento te lo diremos. ¿Están tus padres?  
  
–––  
  
Mientras que en Metrópolis, Minerva estaba en el cine con sus amigas y los Elektros atacaron el cine. Tomaron como rehén a Minerva y se la llevaron a Evilcity. La llevaron frente a Darken y este le hizo una proposición que no pudo rechazar.  
  
Minerva salió del oscuro edificio, donde se encontraba Darken, con una sonrisa en el rostro que simplemente no podía esconder.  
  
–––  
  
Cuando llegó el Jonathan, estaban Martha, Clark y los Legan sentados en la sala esperándolo.  
  
–Estábamos esperándolo, Jonathan –dijo Leo Legan.  
  
–¿Qué quieren en mi casa?  
  
–Decirle la verdad.  
  
Todos fueron al sótano donde se encontraba la nave en que Clark  
había llegado a la tierra.  
  
Los papás de Clark eran los más angustiados, Clark se sentía emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo ya que por fin se descubriría el secreto que tanto lo angustiaba.  
  
Llegaron a la nave, Mandy se acerco y les mostró un código que se encontraba inscrito en la nave en otro idioma. Cuando Mandy tocó el mensaje, las extrañas letras cambiaron de forma a nuestro idioma y decían lo siguiente:  
  
–Kal–El, volveremos por ti cuando tengas 15 años y juntos volveremos a ser una familia feliz.  
  
–Clark, tu eres nuestro hijo –dijo Andrea.  
  
Clark se quedó sin aliento, no parpadeaba, casi podría decirse que no respiraba.  
  
–Mandy ya lo sabía, por eso te dijo que es tu prometida –explicó Rick.  
  
–¿Y eso es verdad? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Así es, Clark –respondió Leo.– Tendrás que casarte con ella para que juntos sean los nuevos gobernantes del nuevo Kryptón.  
  
–Pero yo era su luz de la esperanza…  
  
–No, Clark –explicó Andrea.– Lo que sentí hacia ti es algo madre–hijo, no eres la luz de la esperanza ya que esa luz obligatoriamente es un terrestre.  
  
–¿Y se llevaran a Clark? –preguntó Martha angustiada, ambos padres estaban sin aliento.  
  
–Desgraciadamente si –respondió Andrea.– Y queremos agradecerles por cuidar a Clark de alguna manera.  
  
–¡Ustedes no se llevaran a Clark! –gritó Jonathan.– Y salgan de mi casa, no los quiero ver por aquí de nuevo.  
  
Todos iban saliendo del sótano por orden de Jonathan, pero en eso llegó Minerva a la casa.  
  
–¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–Un nuevo amigo tuyo me dijo donde vivías.  
  
–¿Quién?  
  
–Te digo si me acompañas a mi habitación –dijo Minerva abrazando a Clark.  
  
–¡Aléjate! –Gritó Clark, quitándosela de encima.– ¡Claro que no!  
  
–¡Entonces todos sufrirán! –Dijo Minerva y abriendo la boca para soltar un enorme gritó.– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El agudo sonido llegó hasta el fondo de sus oídos, ensordeciéndolos completamente y después cayendo desmayados.  
  
Clark corrió y la detuvo cerrándole la boca, sus oídos no habían sido afectados del todo.  
  
–¡Suéltame! –gritó Minerva.  
  
–Entonces cállate.  
  
–¿Porqué no quieres salir conmigo?  
  
–Porque eres una niña caprichosa y malhumorada… Para empezar: Me caes muy mal, y para terminar: Ni te conozco.  
  
–Soy Minerva Quijada, tengo 16 años y estudio 1ro de Preparatoria en el Tecnológico de Metrópolis. Ya me conoces.  
  
–No seas tonta, sal de aquí, Minerva. No te quiero volver a ver.  
  
–No vas a salirte con la tuya, Clark Kent. Darken se vengará.  
  
–¿Darken? ¿Cómo conoces a Darken? –preguntó Clark.  
  
–El me mandó llamar y me otorgó este poder, tus papás no se recuperaran hasta mañana de la sordera, tal vez ni despierten en toda la noche, ¡pero aquí no termina todo, Clark! Te lo juro que voy a volver y mucho más poderosa de lo que soy y sabes para que: SOLO PARA TOMAR VENGANZA. No descansaré hasta que seas mi novio, o estés dos metros bajo tierra.  
  
–––  
  
Efectivamente, los 4 papás de Clark se recuperaron de la sordera 24 horas después.  
  
Sin embargo una nueva duda atacaba a Clark. ¿Porqué los Legan habían caído ante el sonido de Minerva? ¿Qué acaso no eran de la misma raza y tenían los mismos poderes? Al parecer no. En cuanto a Lana, tendría que hablar muy seriamente de TODO. Incluyendo su secreto. Darken… Tendría que empezar a tener cuidado con él. Minerva ya estaba metida en ese clan que al parecer solo se dedica a molestar a las personas. Chloe estaba enferma de muerte… no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas daban vueltas por la cabeza de Clark y si no se apresuraba en descargarlas iba a explotar.  
  
En eso sonó el teléfono. Era Chloe.  
  
–Clark, ya me contó Lana que le guardas un secreto. ¿Es el mismo secreto que yo acabo de descubrir?  
  
–Si, Chloe. No sé que hacer. Acaban de pasar cosas muy extrañas y no sé que pensar. Ayúdame por favor.  
  
–Claro que si, Clark. Cuéntame…  
  
Clark le contó todo a su amiga Chloe, sin saber que quedó más atónita de lo que ya se encontraba.  
  
Le ayudó con sus problemas, para Chloe eso era algo mucho mejor que estar con Clark: Ayudarlo. Su amor por él seguía vigente y al parecer con tantas competidoras y competidores las oportunidades de que Clark se enamorara de ella eran cada vez menos. Además ella siempre supo que Clark estaba muy enamorado de Lana Lang y nunca había podido luchar contra eso.  
  
–––  
  
–Clark, no te preocupes. Esos locos no te llevaran a ninguna parte –dijo Jonathan.  
  
–Papá…  
  
–Están enfermos, nosotros te cuidamos casi 14 años y ahora resulta que te llevan así como así.  
  
–Papá… escúchame.  
  
–Que nos quieren agradecer con algo… ni que fuéramos unos enfermos como ellos, ¿Quieren que vendamos a nuestro hijo? Están locos.  
  
–Papá…  
  
–Esperame, Clark. Estoy descargando mi ira.  
  
–Es que yo si me quiero ir con los Legan a mi verdadero planeta…  
  
–OCHO–  
  
SECRETOS  
  
Ahora le toca a Clark enfrentar lo más difícil: ¡Revelarle a Lana su secreto! ¿Lo logrará? ¿Lana lo aceptará? Esas dudas se resolverán en el siguiente episodio sin olvidar que Mandy estará ahí para recordarle a Clark en todo momento que es su prometido. Es hora de que los Legan sepan que Clark quiere irse con ellos y comenzar la búsqueda de la luz de la esperanza. Sin embargo, David llegará para unirse al clan de Darken y junto a Minerva hacer de las suyas con nuevos y mejorados poderes  
  
¡NO TE LO PIERDAS! SERÁ MUY EMOCIONANTE. 


	8. Secretos proximamente

PROXIMAMENTE Podras continuar con las aventuras de Lana y Clark en esta gran historia: SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK PREPARATE. PORKE LO MEJOR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. GRANDES SORPRESAS, GRANDES VILLANOS Y SOBRE TODO. GRANDES ROMANCES. 


	9. Dulce proximamente

PROXIMAMENTE Podras continuar con las aventuras de Lana y Clark en esta gran historia: SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK PREPARATE. PORKE LO MEJOR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. GRANDES SORPRESAS, GRANDES VILLANOS Y SOBRE TODO. GRANDES ROMANCES. 


	10. Dilema proximamente

PROXIMAMENTE Podras continuar con las aventuras de Lana y Clark en esta gran historia: SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK PREPARATE. PORKE LO MEJOR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. GRANDES SORPRESAS, GRANDES VILLANOS Y SOBRE TODO. GRANDES ROMANCES. 


	11. Esperanza proximamente

PROXIMAMENTE Podras continuar con las aventuras de Lana y Clark en esta gran historia: SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK PREPARATE. PORKE LO MEJOR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. GRANDES SORPRESAS, GRANDES VILLANOS Y SOBRE TODO. GRANDES ROMANCES. 


	12. Adios proximamente

PROXIMAMENTE Podras continuar con las aventuras de Lana y Clark en esta gran historia: SMALLVILLE ELECTRIK PREPARATE. PORKE LO MEJOR ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. GRANDES SORPRESAS, GRANDES VILLANOS Y SOBRE TODO. GRANDES ROMANCES. 


End file.
